Behind the Wardrobe
by dizzybelle
Summary: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy meet on a train, unexpected feelings are there, along with the scent of something else...older ages than in the book.
1. Insane

**A/N:** **Okay...First chapter's mainly about both sets of children meeting for the first time--I tried to keep all of their personalities, but changed some too, for my personal benefit. A little awkwardness with Peter and Susan, but that's acceptable, right? Just trying something out...let me know what you think, or any changes that you feel should be made. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Insane**

Susan stared out of the foggy train window, listening to all of the screaming children, crying mothers, and Edmund's extremely loud snoring. She kicked Edmund hard in the leg. He jerked up and moaned, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Stop snoring."

He shot her evil look, and fell back to sleep, snoring less audibly this time. She focused her attention out to a small girl with short brown hair. She was holding a boarding ticket and a few tears were rolling down her pink cheeks. In her other hand, she gripped her mother's—quite firmly—and watched her mother kiss and hug a boy about Susan's own age.

The boy was tall, blonde, and charming. She noticed how gentle he was with his mother and sister, how he was reassuring his mother that everything was going to be alright, and that he'd take care of his sister. He picked up his sister and started walking to the train. Susan thought that their mother was having some sort of attack, because she was jerking around, flinging her arms everywhere, and wailing hysterically. Another woman standing close by grabbed her arms and walked her away, leaving a horror-struck little girl, and a sad looking young boy. A tear trickled down Susan's cheek. _If only mum loved us as much. She basically pushed us on the train._

She glanced over at Edmund and noticed that he started snoring again. Rolling her eyes, she rustled around for her bag and pulled out her crossword and a pencil. _Madness. I need another word for madness, and the letters are I—blank—blank—A—blank—E. _She scrunched up her face in concentration, and never noticed the tall, blonde boy gazing down at her with a slight smirk on his face, for he used to love crosswords.

Just as he was about to ask her if he and his sister could share this compartment with them; she screamed, "Insane!" Then she hurriedly scribbled down the word on the sheet of paper.

"Well, I would have to agree with that. Did you see some of those women out there?" Susan looked up frightened and saw the same boy and girl she was looking at before. The girl was laughing, and the boy had a big smile plastered on his face. She could feel the redness creeping up to her cheeks and cleared her throat.

"Yeah." She replied shyly.

"Can we share this compartment?" He asked, and as if he needed an excuse, added; "The rest were full."

"Oh, of course." She moved her bag off the seat, and kicked Edmund's off his. The little girl sat next to Susan, and she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. The boy sat down diagonally from her, and was squished up against the opposite wall, for Edmund was taking up most of the seat. Susan reddened again because he was still snoring. She gently tapped Edmund, "Ed, wake up. You need to make more room."

Edmund shifted and mumbled what sounded like, "Mmyoucantmakemee." Susan opened her mouth, wondering how anyone could be so incredibly annoying.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

Smiling, Susan glanced up at his face. He had green-blue eyes, and they were so full of something that was unreadable to her. His features were soft, but noticeable, and it seemed to her that he was trying to grow up too fast. _But we all have to in these times_.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pevensie." He said, shaking her from her thoughts. "And this is my sister—"

"—I'm Lucy, and I am perfectly capable of giving my own introduction, thank you Peter."

"Sorry Lu."

Susan smiled. She was so grown up and outgoing. "I'm Susan Evans, and this is my brother Edmund."

As if awakened by hearing his name, Edmund slowly sat up and looked around. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at Peter and asked rudely, "Who are you and why are you sitting with me?"

Peter looked unsure of what to say to this, normally people weren't that rude and blunt, but Susan quickly said, "This is Peter Pevensie and his sister Lucy Pevensie. There was no room in the other compartments, so they've joined us. And thank you for being so kind and polite to them Ed, I'm sure they appreciated it." The last statement was full of sarcasm and Edmund glared at his sister with such force, Susan thought he was going to fart or something.

She looked up at Peter's smirk and saw him mouth "Thank you" to her.

Yawning and stretching, Edmund asked; "Where are you two from anyway?"

"We're from London!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

Edmund rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. There was a long pause, when everyone was unsure of what to do, so Lucy pulled out a small book and started reading, Peter took out a journal and started writing, Edmund fell back to sleep, and Susan worked on her crossword some more.

After about a half hour, she looked up to find Peter reading and Lucy fast asleep. Peter looked up from his book and locked eyes with Susan's blue ones. They stared at each other for about three seconds before they got embarrassed and looked down once more. Peter, after awhile was too bored to not say something, so he asked her, "Where are you going to?"

Susan fumbled with the tag around her neck and looked down. She said uncertainly, "Um, to Professor Kirk. How about you?"

"I don't believe it! We're going to Professor Kirk too." They both smiled, glad that there was going to be more time together and blushed.

After another long pause, Peter pulled out his journal again. "What are you writing? Is that a journal?"

Blushing slightly Peter said, "Uh, yeah it is."

"That's really cool that you do that. I don't think I'd be able to."

"Why not? All you have to do is write what you feel, and what's happening."

"Yes, but I can't express that…it's impossible."

"I highly doubt that a person who does crosswords wouldn't know how to express themselves, you must know billions of words!"

Susan laughed. "You make me sound so brilliant," then she added hopefully as a joke , "I only know a million and one."

They both laughed, and the subject died down when Lucy woke up from the train stopping. "This must be our stop." Peter said, standing up.

Susan lightly ruffled Edmund's hair, not really caring if he got out of the smelly trian or not. Soon, he pulled himself out of the deep green seat to drag his trunk out, with what seemed to be much effort. "Here, let me take that for you." Edmund sighed and handed Peter his trunk. Susan glanced up at Peter's face to see he hadn't been talking to Edmund at all, he'd been talking to her!

Susan held out her brown trunk, and muttered a shy "Thanks" to the tall boy grinning at her, then smirked at Edmund in victory. Poor, poor Edmund; it looked like his little shows weren't going to work around here. She sighed, this was going to be one hell of an experience.

* * *

When they pulled up to the "house" they were staying in, Susan was in too much awe to move. _That_ was no house, _that _was a freaking mansion! She would get lost in there, she knew it. She would get lost, and no one would find her, and she'd have to spend her summer all alone in some forbidden chamber of the beautiful, but spooky place.

"Well child get a move on! You can't just expect me to _carry_you into the house!" Mrs. Macready howled at her. She felt agian the coldness the woman showed toward them. How wonderful this was going to be.

Peter smiled, lending her a hand which she reluctantly took. Her stomach did flips when he held it, it was like her heart stopped a moment, and her voice caught in her throat. She'd never felt anything like it. Not even when John had plucked up the courage to kiss her last year, in front of the whole school. This was different, and yet it only lasted a few seconds for him to pull her to her feet. The rush left soon after, and she was very disappointed for it to leave.

She watched Peter's face carefully, looking for some trace of shock there too, but was crushed to find there was none. Maybe nothing interesting would happen here, and it would be like the normal, plain places mother took them to other summers...

...How wrong she was.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Not really sure where the next chapter's leading, so I probably won't post it anytime soon. Maybe if you review, I'll post it sooner! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Hide and Seek

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you like this chapter too! I chose to go with the movie part where they do hide-and-seek, rather than have them go explore the house. I thought hide-and-seek was more exciting! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hide-and-Seek**

Ms. Macready shoved them all into the house, stepped—it almost seemed like she leaped—in front of them. "Now, the Professor was very kind to take you…_children_ in. The least you could do is to follow the rules of this house!"

Edmund groaned, he didn't like rules, and he never abides by them either.

Ms. Macready continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "There will be no running, no screaming, no skipping, no yelling, no touching anything in this house—"

"—So basically you're saying we're not going to have a fun summer." Edmund glowered at her, and then shrunk back at the intense look she gave him.

"No _back-talking!_" she said looking straight at Edmund, "And above all, no disturbing the Professor! He's doing enough for you, so please leave his house in one piece!"

At that she turned and stalked out of the room. Lucy burst out laughing, and Edmund looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, I don't know what you think is so funny, this summer's destined to be a bore!" He complained.

"Ed, you're such a downer!" Susan protested. "I think we should all go upstairs and unpack. It's getting late, so we can go to bed. And then tomorrow, we'll all have fun outside, okay?"

Peter smiled a devastatingly handsome smile at her, "Sounds great!"

He picked up his, and Lucy's trunks and headed up the stairs. Susan lugged hers up, while Edmund dragged his over the beautiful velvet carpet.

"Ed! Pick it up, you're ruining the carpet!" She shook her head, why was it always so difficult with him?

They all reached the top of the stairs and realized they had no idea where they were going. "Does anyone know where the bedrooms are?" Lucy asked sweetly. Everyone shook their heads. "I'll find Ms. Macready and ask her."

Lucy skipped down the steps, and I whispered, "Help her, Ed."

Edmund spit back, "Why don't you?" But he moped down the steps anyway.

Susan looked around the room. There were paintings everywhere, all the wood was dark, and the curtains and carpet were matching in a deep scarlet. The house really was beautiful and Susan wished she could live here the whole year. _It'd be better than living with mum._

She was totally unaware of the boy standing next to her, staring down at her pale face. She looked up at him, and realized he'd been staring at her. She blushed and cleared her throat. "It's a pretty house, isn't it?" _Lame, lame, lame! I get so freaking tongue-tied with him!_

He chuckled, and replied, "Yeah, it is."

They sat there nodding in awkwardness, but finally he asked, "Your brother doesn't like us much does he?" She could see disappointment flash in his eyes.

Susan shook her head, "No, it's not that, he's just not used to meeting new people. He's not good at it. If you couldn't tell he's a little rude and blunt, but he really can be okay. Just give him time." She smiled at him, and noticed a slight smile tug at the edges of his mouth. His face was so perfect, and Susan wanted to reach a hand out, to stroke his cheek; but she refrained and straightened her back when Ms. Macready came storming back in.

She came in, carrying Edmund by his left ear, and Lucy strode in behind them.

Ms. Macready glared up at Susan and came within inches of her pretty face. "You need to keep _this one_ in line! I caught him in the kitchen stealing cookies! And then he was shoving them into his shirt to hide them! _Despicable!_ I will not tolerate this if it continues! I will show you to your rooms and then, you will all keep _in line_!"

She was so close to Susan's face when she was screaming, that when she flung around and down the right corridor, Susan had to wipe the spit off her face with her sleeve. Peter smiled, and reached out, with his hand in his sleeve, to get a spot Susan missed. It was right on her jaw line, and he let his hands linger there for a moment before detaching them. It sent shivers down her spine, and she looked forward, too embarrassed for him to see her face. She silently smiled inside.

They reached two dark mahogany doors that were next to each other. Ms. Macready grunted, "Boys on the left, girls on the right." And she stormed off.

Lucy opened the door on the right, and ran in. Edmund slowly opened his own door and dragged himself through the door frame. Susan smirked at Peter, and said, "Have fun with him. If he treats you badly in anyway, please tell me."

"I doubt we'll have any problems, but thank you." And he smiled that remarkable smile again, which almost melted Susan, as she glided into her own room.

When she came in she saw Lucy sprawled out on the twin sized bed by the dressers and the mirror. "I thought you might want the window bed, so I chose this one, but if you want this one that's fine too!"

Susan smiled, "No this is fine."

The girls unpacked silently, but Susan could hear Edmund complaining about the conditions of the beds, and how it smelled in their room, and how the bed was uncomfortable. She could also hear Peter's soft "mmmm's" and "uh-huh's".

Lucy was done packing, and washing up, so she went over to her bed. "I hope you don't mind Susan, but I'm really tired."

"No, no that's fine. Goodnight."

"Night." Lucy mumbled.

Susan walked into the closet to hang up some dresses, and put her empty trunk in.

"Susan?" She knew that voice, it was Peter.

She swung her head around and found a small rectangle in the wall, big enough to show Peter's eyes. Susan's eyes widened as she strode closer to the beautiful blue-green sparkles in her wall.

"Peter?" She could tell he smiled because his eyes squinted, and it made her smile too. "Where are you?"

"Lying in my bed, where else?"

She laughed, but then reduced it to a giggle because of Lucy. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." He winked, and closed the wall back on.

Susan shook her head, and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. After, she lay down and stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking things over before her eyes slowly closed and she drifted into sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she was sweating and screaming. Her dream was bad—that's because it was a nightmare. Closing her eyes to regain herself, she slowly sat up, and wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. Lucy came running to her side, frightful.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks Lucy."

Lucy looked skeptical, "Alright." She said slowly getting up.

The girls got dressed and stepped out the door to find a smiling Peter and a sulking Edmund. "So much for fun…" Edmund gestured towards the window. Outside it was pouring, hard. Peter shrugged, and Lucy exclaimed,

"We can still have fun inside!" She smiled at Susan.

Susan looked towards Peter and suggested, "Well, maybe we can play hide-and-seek."

Lucy jumped up and down with pleasure. "Please Peter, can we?"

Peter laughed and placed a hand over his eyes, "One, two, three…"

As he started counting realization hit all three of them at the same time as they scattered. Susan saw Edmund push Lucy from some tall curtains. Edmund glanced around and saw Susan glowering at him before he wrapped himself in the dusty brown curtains. Lucy ran away into another room, not coming out. Apparently it had a hiding spot. Susan thought about running into the same room, but saw a large wooden chest calling her name.

She opened it up to find it empty and crawled inside. It was dusty, and she lightly coughed, hoping it wouldn't give her away, but she heard the soft, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Susan smiled to herself, knowing she had chosen a great place, but seconds later she heard slow footsteps coming her way. Her eyes got wide in disbelief. She could hear the _thump thump thump_ and then nothing. He started tapping on the outside of the chest. Slowly the lid opened and their eyes connected.

She sat still and he reached a hand out to her, "Found you." He whispered.

She took his hand, the exhilarating feeling coming back. For some reason she started blushing. "Damn." She whispered back.

He smiled, and then Lucy came running in, looking relieved.

"I'm here! I'm here, don't worry!"

Edmund unwrapped himself from the curtain and scowled, "As if we would."

Lucy looked confused. "But I've been gone for hours! Didn't you wonder where I was?"

Peter skeptically came closer to her and lowered himself to her eye level. "Lucy, you've been gone for about a minute. You need to wait until I find you."

Susan looked at Lucy and Lucy looked up at Susan. "I went into a wardrobe and met a Faun named Mr. Tumnus! He was really nice, and made me tea!"

"That's a good story, Lu."

"But it's not a story Peter! It really happened!"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Well, if we're all going to get all crazy, I'm going to my room." He walked away.

Peter looked at Susan, then at Lucy. "Lucy, why don't you go read or something?"

"Fine." Lucy huffed.

Once she was gone Peter turned to Susan. "Do you think she's trying to trick us, or does she really think that happened?"

She sighed, "I think she really believes it. I don't think she could make that up at her age." She looked at Peter and he was nodding, so she continued; "I think we should act like we believe her, even though it's completely illogical. I'll try to keep Ed from egging this on any further."

Peter nodded and looked up at her, "Thanks. You always have the right things to say." They smiled at each other again and headed to the rooms to a boring afternoon full of crosswords.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! If you do you can have a chocolate chip cyber cookie! YUM!**


	3. Lucy is Crazy

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I could use more though... This chapter is set after the boring afternoon of crosswords (incase you forgot, the beginings a little confusing). Some unexpected feelings occur, and there's a tinsy winsy more Peter/Susan stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lucy is Crazy**

Before they separated into boys and girls to go to sleep, Peter grabbed Susan's wrist and whispered, "Meet me in your closet tonight before you go to sleep…"

When she felt his touch on her wrist, she could feel her heart rate go up and the heat enter her face. When he whispered in her ear, and she felt his warm breath tingle her skin, she got goose bumps, and now he wanted to see her! He wanted to talk to her! She nodded enthusiastically and when he let her go, she flooded into her room to get ready for bed.

Grabbing her pajamas, which was a baby blue nightgown, she headed into their bedroom to wash up. "Susan?"

It was Lucy. Susan sighed and answered, "Yes?" Ever since Peter and Edmund clearly didn't believe her little entering-a-different-world-through-the-wardrobe story, she'd been pretty sad, and she moped around; and Lucy doesn't mope.

"Um…well, you believe me, don't you Susan?" Her voice was tiny, trying to pluck up enough courage to ask her that.

Susan opened the door and looked at her. She had tears welled up in her eyes, and she looked completely miserable. "Of course I believe you." She didn't want to be the one to make her cry.

Lucy just nodded and crawled into bed. Susan shut off the light and crawled into her bed, and whispered to her, "Sweet dreams, Lucy."

"You too."

Susan lay awake, waiting to hear the heavy breathing of Lucy so she knew it would be safe to talk to Peter.

_What does he want? Does he like me…no, he can't, I'm not that interesting…but I am the only girl around here this summer…_and that made her think of something entirely different…_What if something does happen between us?—Not that I think there will, just what if? And what if when we both get back to our homes he won't want me anymore? What if I'm just his distraction for the summer?_

All these thoughts ran through Susan, and she shuddered to think they were true. Glancing over at Lucy, she realized it would be okay to talk to him. When she got into the closet, Peter's eyes were shining in the dark corner. She followed them noiselessly and sat down on her empty trunk.

"Hello." He smiled.

She smiled back, "Hi. What did you want to talk to me about?"

He got right to the point. "Do you believe Lucy? Do you think there is actually another world behind the wardrobe?"

Susan thought about it. Lucy couldn't be making it up—she's too young. It is extremely illogical that there actually would be another world, but if there was…"Yes, I do."

Peter looked taken aback. He wasn't expecting that answer.

Susan continued, "We have to, she can't be making it up, so we have to accept the truth. I think it's quite impossible for there to be another world through the wardrobe, but if Lucy says there is, then there must be."

Peter nodded, she could tell because his eyes disappeared for a second, then came back down to fit towards the rectangle he was looking through.

"What should we do?" He whispered.

_We._ It sounded great. "I think we should check it out." She suggested.

Peter looked enthusiastic. "Okay." He got up, and so did she. She headed towards the door and before she could reach the handle, the door was already open. Peter was standing in the doorway looking smug. She rolled her eyes at him, stepped through the door frame, and silently closed the door.

"We're going to get into so much trouble if Ms. Macready finds out."

Peter laughed, "She won't find out." He took her hand and started pulling her through the halls, expertly directing her to where the wardrobe room was. Her hand was on fire; his touch sent sparks through her, shivers down her spine. She was a mess, but she was glad.

"How do you know where we're going?"

"Every time I said I had to go to the bathroom, get a drink, or something, I went to scope out where the room was. It's right around this corner here."

She was amazed at him. Maybe it wasn't just her who believed Lucy after all…

They reached the dark wooden door, and Peter turned the handle carefully. They realized they were still holding hands, and quickly let go, both blushing furiously. She didn't know what she was expecting; maybe a living room with a huge wardrobe on the side, maybe it was a bedroom with a wardrobe instead of a closet, but that wasn't it. It was an empty room; big enough to be a kitchen or a dining room, and it was dusty all over. In the center of the room stood a medium, regular sized wardrobe; and unlike the rest of the house, with its dark wood, this wardrobe was the lightest of wood you could find.

They slowly tip-toed up to it, and Susan reached a hand forward to stroke the wood. It was smooth, and when she pulled her hand back, there was dust all on her pale skin. "Ew." She complained as she wiped it on her sweatpants.

Peter smirked and reached for the handle. They stood quite close to each other and without realizing it, grabbed each other's hands again. Peter noiselessly opened the door and poked his head through. "There's nothing in here but coats!"

He yanked his head out of the door, and while doing so he slipped his hand from hers. Susan was puzzled, she was sure Lucy was telling the truth. "Maybe…maybe you have to go to the back of it, what if it's past the coats?"

Peter shrugged and took a step inside the wardrobe. He turned around and offered his arm for her to use to climb in. She smiled up at him. Inside was dark and stuffy. Peter shifted around vigorously and got caught in a coat. Susan giggled and hurried over to him. His arm was twisted up in side a jacket and his feet were crossed in awkward positions. His other arm wound tight through another jacket and was supporting himself up against the wall of the wardrobe.

Susan moved over to the wall where his hand was resting, and she slipped his arm from the second jacket gracefully. She knew he could get out on his own, but he seemed frozen solid, watching her move carelessly around. She took his hand and moved it through the other sleeve of the coat. His feet seemed to have untangled by themselves, and Susan looked at his face, inches away.

The walls seemed to be coming in on them, because he took a step towards her. Now their faces were only one inch away. Her head was buzzing and she couldn't get a grip on herself. She barely even knew him, but here they were, seconds from maybe kissing in a small wardrobe. _The wardrobe!_

"Um, we should move to the back, to see if the world exists." She whispered it hesitantly.

It ruined the mood, and Peter sighed, disappointed it seemed. No, it was just her imagination. It took them longer to get to the back then they thought.

_Maybe it is a magic wardrobe! It sure didn't look this big from the outside._

She _knew_ it wasn't this big from the outside. They were still moving back, and back, and back, until…

…they reached the end of it. Disappointment flooded through her. Maybe Lucy was crazy, maybe she did actually make it up. Susan shook her head, and Peter felt across the wood, feeling for some kind of entrance; clearly disappointed too.

Peter shook his head, defeat showing. They walked out of the wardrobe, and Susan found it was suddenly easier to breathe.

This time Peter didn't hold her hand, he just walked slowly in front of her, leading the way. Susan followed eager for some sleep. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. Ms. Macready stood just around the second corner, looking furious.

"And what do you two think you're doing?"

Peter was standing still, obviously not going to answer.

"Please Ms. Macready, he was just sleep-walking. I came out of my room because I thought I heard something. I found him, and he's still unresponsive. Let me just take him to his room, so we don't have to worry about him."

Peter acted sleepy, catching on quite quickly, but Ms. Macready sneered.

"Likely story; I woke up Edmund and he said that Peter snuck out after just speaking with you through a hole in the wall!"

Susan shook her head, and her eyes welled up with tears of hate towards Edmund. What a stupid, mean, selfish thing of him to do!

"Acts over! I will have you two out of this house in no time!"

Peter looked down at Susan's troubled face and she could see genuine sadness in his eyes. Ms. Macready was just about to drag them downstairs when they heard a faint.

"Ms. Macready, is that really necessary?"

It was the Professor. His white hair stood up wildly in all directions. He had a kind, but old face. He wore a dark robe, clearly not ready for bed.

Ms. Macready looked frightened at first, but quickly caught herself. "They were out sneaking around!"

"Ah," he chuckled, "Young love."

They both blushed, averting their gazes from each other.

"Could I have a word with you two before you go to bed? Oh, and Ms. Macready, you may go get some rest."

Peter nodded, and they followed him into his study. It was a large room with a black leather sofa, many wooden mahogany chairs (to match his beautiful mahogany desk), pictures surrounding the walls, plants growing next to the beautiful windows, and books lining every shelf. Susan loved this room; it was probably her most favorite in the whole house.

"Now, what were you two _really_ up to tonight?"

Susan looked amazed and Peter looked confused.

"How—how did you know, sir?" Peter stammered.

"Well, I knew if you were going to do something together like that, you would've shown some interest in each other, even when you got caught. It just didn't seem like you were really doing that."

"Oh."

Susan answered his question, "We were looking for the room with the wardrobe."

"And did you find it?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what happened?"

Peter stated, "Nothing."

The Professor was nodding his head. "How did you come to find out about the wardrobe?"

"We stumbled upon it." Peter said, giving a severe look to Susan that warned her not to say anything.

"Ah." Something in the Professor's eyes made Susan think that he knew they were lying. "You may go to bed now."

"Thank you, sir." Peter said, turning and grabbing Susan's wrist. Her wrist felt on fire again, and she couldn't stop staring at where his hand was.

Peter walked her to her door and said briefly, "Night." Then he walked into his own room and shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top, some whipped cream, chocolate sauce, carmel, hot chocolate, chocolatechips, and sprinkles? If that sounded even the littlest bit yummy you have to review!**


	4. Visiting the Professor

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I noticed a few reviews talking about the whole nightgown thing, so I changed her PJ's to a nightgown. I guess it does suit the timing better, but I just HATE nightgowns, they're just so gross, right? Anyway, this kind of has no point and could've been summed up, but I just decided to drag it out. Sorry if you don't like it, but Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Visiting the Professor**

Morning came all too soon and Susan stumbled out of bed, trying to open her eyes. When she did open them she found Lucy, fully clothed, laying on her bed sobbing hard. Susan timidly walked over towards her shaking body. She lay a helpful hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Shh Lucy. What happened?"

She sniffed, trying to calm her voice. "It—it's Edmund."

Anger flashed into Susan's eyes. Edmund! The little _devil_. Trying to control her anger, Susan asked, "What has he done Lucy?"

"H—he lied to Peter! He made me seem c—crazy! He was s—so m—mean Susan!"

Without thinking, Susan jumped up and stormed to Edmund's room. She knocked ferociously on his door, not caring if it opened and she knocked on his face instead. She was so full of anger. How could Edmund do this to Lucy? It was horrible.

She could hear Edmund walking lazily towards the door, "Geez, don't break the door down."

When he opened the door he had a smile on, but when he saw what Susan looked like he shuffled back into the room and tried to close the door, but Susan threw her hand on the door and shoved it open.

She walked in and Edmund shuddered. "What do you want Susan?"

She noticed Peter sitting on the twin bed across the room and controlled her anger for embarrassments sake, "What did you do to Lucy?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. The nerve! "Lucy thinks she went into the wardrobe again, and that I _went_ with her. I told her that she should stop having her little fantasies and grow up. It's all really crazy, and I don't understand why you're so angry."

Susan clenched her teeth and glowered down at him, "Even though it makes no sense at all, even if she is making it up, you don't upset her like that Ed! Do you even think about anyone other than yourself? You're an annoying attention-seeker; you're careless, rude, lazy, unhelpful, and annoying! _You're _the one that needs to _grow up_!"

Edmund had a smug look on his face and said coolly, "Stop trying to act like Mum…no wonder she didn't like you at all, you have quite the temper. Not to mention you've got to be the most annoying person to ever walk the planet. I can't believe you, sticking up for a mental little girl. No one likes you Susan, just leave everyone alone!"

She winced. That hurt. She turned on her heel and left without a word. The worst part was that Peter saw the whole thing. She was too embarrassed and sad to do anything but lay back down in her bed and cry. The two sobbing girls cried for about a half hour then got up to wash their faces, but not before giving each other big bear hugs.

"I believe you Lucy."

Lucy just nodded and shuffled out the door. Susan followed, shutting the door carefully, as if it was going to break. When she turned around Peter was standing nervously across from her, hands fidgeting.

Susan looked up into his face and waited. Peter smiled gently and said softly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He shrugged, "For your brother being a jerk."

Susan lowered her head and nodded. She didn't want to talk about Edmund.

"If you…you know…want to talk…or anything, I'm here…I mean, you could always talk to me."

Susan looked up, surprised at him, but smiled and nodded all the same. Together they headed down the hallway and then the stairs. Peter pulled Susan aside as they reached the last step. He grabbed her wrist and the familiar sparks flew through her. She smiled.

"I need to talk to you about this."

Susan waited once again for him to speak.

"Do you think Edmund really went into the wardrobe? Do you think he actually was lying?"

"Well, for his sake I hope that he didn't actually go." She sighed, "But I do think he went, I think he's lying. But this whole thing is _impossible_. How can there be a _magic_ land in a freaking _wardrobe_?"

Peter nodded. "That's what I was thinking too. And we even checked. There was nothing in there."

Susan nodded and they sat there for a minute staring and nodding at each other. And then it was like the light bulb clicked on over her head. "Wait! We could ask the Professor!"

Peter raised one eyebrow. "The Professor?"

Susan nodded her head enthusiastically. "Didn't you get the feeling that he knew about the wardrobe? That we were lying about it?"

Peter looked like he thought she was crazy too. Susan sighed and took a few steps away from him before he caught up to her. "Do you think he'll believe us?"

Susan shrugged. "We can only try."

* * *

They were in front of the door to the Professor's study and they were nervous. Peter looked to Susan. She took a deep breath and turned the handle. The Professor looked up from his desk and smiled at them. "Ah…I thought you two would be back soon."

They looked confused, but sat down in the two chairs he gestured at. "What can I help you with?"

Susan looked at Peter and Peter looked at Susan, both at a loss for words. Finally Peter spoke up. "Sir, it's my sister. She seems to be a little…well…crazy."

"Mad you mean?" Peter nodded. "Now why would you think that?"

Peter fidgeted with his hands, not knowing what to say.

Susan shyly said, "She thinks there's a magical land inside the wardrobe, sir. She thinks she met a Faun named Mr. Tumnus."

"Oh?" Peter nodded once again. "Why do you think she's making it up?"

Susan noticed Peter was still fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable, so she spoke up. "Well, at first we decided to believe her, but we went to the wardrobe and didn't find a trace of anything unusual. So, we figured that there actually being a land in the wardrobe was impossible. Then I thought I was crazy for even thinking about it being real." She rolled her eyes for dramatic effect. "But then, sir, she claimed that my brother, Edmund, went with her. Edmund completely denied it and crushed her feelings. Now she's moping around, and well sir, we don't know what to do."

The Professor nodded, and was thinking. Peter was looking at Susan in awe of having such a beautifully said speech come off the top of her head. Susan was slumped in her chair, smiling inside.

Then the Professor sat up and looked directly at Susan. "How do you know that Lucy's story isn't true?"

Susan was taken aback, wondering if he was serious; but the look on his face stated that he was. "Well sir, for one, we checked the wardrobe and there was nothing; and for two Edmund denied ever going."

The Professor smiled a grin and said, "Well, those are great points to consider, but who would you most likely believe? In any regular situation would you believe Lucy or Edmund?"

Susan and Peter both said quietly, "Lucy."

The Professor smiled to himself. "Well then, Edmund could be lying and Lucy could be telling the truth."

Susan nodded, "Yes, but sir, if she is telling the truth then why wasn't there a magical land and a Faun inside the wardrobe when Peter and I checked?"

"Yes," Peter said agreeing. "It would have to be opened all the time."

The Professor raised one eyebrow. "Would it?"

Peter looked at the Professor like he was crazy.

"Think about it. If it is a _magical_ land and a _magical_ wardrobe, then couldn't it _magically _seal itself?"

Peter slowly nodded, comprehending what he was saying. But Susan still had questions. "But sir, she said that she had been inside the land only two minutes after she left. If she really did discover a magical land and met a Faun who made tea for her, then it would surely take more time?"

The Professor smiled at her, "You are a very smart girl Susan. But think again…if it was a magical land then it could have its magical time difference. There's no telling what is different about it."

They listened in disbelief. He actually believed in this wardrobe, and with a look at Peter, she could tell he did too. Susan shrugged. She already believed Lucy, now it was nice to know other people did too.

Peter asked, "But what are we supposed to do now?"

"I think you should eat dinner, go to bed, and have a fun day outside tomorrow."

"B—but what about the wardrobe, sir?"

"Leave it."

And they were dismissed. After taking several paces away from the door they started chattering fast to each other.

"Did you hear him?" Peter said excitedly.

"Yeah, and he be—"

"I know! He believes us!"

They both sighed. "But we can't go to the wardrobe?"

Susan was confused about that part. "Yeah, I don't know."

Peter smirked. "I say we go anyway."

He looked evil, but it made him dangerous, and Susan had never experienced dangerous before. She knew her party pooper instincts were coming back to her. "I don't know…"

He stuck out his lip. "Please."

She rolled her eyes and raced up the stairs. He was right behind her and soon he was in front of her, leading the way. They didn't waste any time and ran straight to the back. Shoving the last fur coat from her face, Susan was flooded with disappointment again. There was the smooth light wood staring them straight in the face. Peter slouched and threw himself out of the wardrobe. "He said it was real!"

Susan stared at the floor. "I know…it doesn't make any sense."

They stood against the walls of the wardrobe room. "Maybe we should just forget about it. It seems like it's never opening for us." He smiled at her. She just shrugged and headed out the door.

* * *

Dinner was of Edmund only speaking to Peter, and Susan and Lucy only speaking to each other. Susan occasionally asked Peter questions to let him know she wasn't mad at him, just still furious at Edmund.

After dinner they all went up to their rooms, and found nothing to do, so they decided to go to bed. Susan and Lucy washed up and went to their own beds. On the way to her bed, Susan heard a loud cough coming from the closet. She hurriedly went to the pair of green-blue eyes smiling at her. "Night" was all he said, but it was enough.

"Goodnight." She whispered back. He smiled once more and closed the hole between them.

She lay in her bed, sleepless, thinking of the wardrobe again; but she didn't know that the little girl lying next to her was thinking of the same thing. With a quick glance at Susan's heavy breathing and retreated back, Lucy walked out of the door towards the wardrobe.

* * *

**A/N: I just thought I'd put this random thought out there..._Riot_ by Three Days Grace is an awesome song-- totally a headbanging song. Anyways...the next chapter I'm putting out their fun in the sun day! They're going to play volleyball...I don't know if that wasn't invented then or not, but i have no clue what that game was in the movie that they were playing (or how to even play it)...so I decided to choose a game I know and love! It will be Peter and Lucy vs. Edmund and Susan. :) Sooo excited for it! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!! Haha.**


	5. The Magical Land

**A/N: Sorry for not posting at all this week, ironically, I had volleyball all week, which just about killed me. I can't feel my limbs right now. I'm sorry about not notifying you guys though. I would appriciate more reviews please...it would help! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: The Magical Land**

Susan woke from the bright sun shining on her pale face. She yawned and sat up in bed stretching. She glanced over at Lucy's bed and noticed it was all made, and there was no trace of her anywhere. _Early riser_.

Walking over to the golden window, Susan slipped on some slippers and saw Peter and Lucy setting up a net of some sort. It was tall and long, and there was also a ball about the size of a medium-sized balloon with strange seams. _Where's Edmund?_

She glanced over at a tree in the shade and found Edmund sulking beneath it. Great, today's going to be just _fun_. Susan hurriedly changed, and sprinted downstairs. She didn't notice Ms. Macready standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded over her chest. Susan skidded to a halt and flushed.

"_No running!_" She screamed at Susan's face, and Susan nodded politely, then quite childishly stuck her tongue out at the woman's back.

She skipped outside into the beautiful green lawn. She saw Peter first and he waved over to her. "Good morning, Sunshine." He smirked.

"Morning." She responded slightly embarrassed. "What are you playing?"

"Volleyball." Lucy stated.

Edmund stood up, finally interested. "Volleyball?" He and Susan asked in unison.

Peter crinkled his forehead in confusion. "You don't know about volleyball?"

Susan shook her head horizontally. Peter smiled and said, "Well, it's about time you do."

He tossed the ball to Susan and she caught it expertly. Then he moved over to the other side of the net and Lucy followed. Edmund sulked over towards Susan, catching on to the pairings.

"Alright…" Peter began, "Pairs volleyball is quite simple. You have one person at the net, preferably the taller person." As he said this, he moved to the front of the net. "Susan, you'll probably be the net person." Susan moved timidly towards the net.

"The other player stays in the back and digs the spikes. Both of you are in the serve receive and set up the ball." Susan and Edmund stared at him in confusion. Peter sighed. "Maybe we should start with the basics."

Lucy nodded in approval. "Okay Lu, you take Edmund, and I'll take Susan." Peter walked over towards her. She smiled and he smiled back. "Alright, the main thing you need to know how to do is pass the ball. Put one hand in a fist and then wrap the other hand around the fist…good. Then straighten your arms and bend your legs…your right foot should be slightly in front of your left, and your feet should be shoulder length apart…great! Now I'm going to toss you a ball and I want you to pass it to me. Use your legs to push the ball up, and try not to swing your arms."

Susan nodded, trying to remember everything. He tossed the ball into the air, and Susan did everything that he said perfectly. The ball went straight to him. "You're a natural!" He beamed at her. "Onto setting."

Susan sighed…there was more? "Put your right _very_ slightly in front of the left foot…no, no…like this." He moved towards her and grabbed her calf to put her foot in the right spot. Susan felt sparks fly through her and she felt like she was going to faint. She was paralyzed on the spot, and couldn't move her limbs, but when he let go, she regained her composure.

"Okay, make a window with your hands and have your thumbs pointing towards each other. Then when I throw the ball to you push your hands forward and make a wall with your hands for the follow through. To push the ball up high, you need to use your legs again."

He tossed a higher toss this time, and Susan got under it, setting it up at her forehead like a professional. "Are you sure you've never played this before?"

Susan nodded and smiled, "Positive."

Peter moved her over to the net. "Blocking. Put your thumbs up so that they are parallel to each other vertically…good. Keep your hands big, and stretched out, and make sure you're far enough away from the net; so that when you jump, you don't land in it. Bend your legs then jump up, stretching your hands up and over the net. Keep your wrists strong and when you land, leave your elbows locked."

Nodding she asked, "Can you show me first?"

Peter stood professionally by the net getting ready for a block. He jumped up and the tops of his fingers were about a foot and a half over the top of the net. She could _not_ jump that high. She sighed, and mimicked him, but only just getting her hands over the top of the net. "Good job, Susan."

"Thanks."

"Serving's simple enough. All you do is throw the ball up in the air with your left hand then take a step with your left foot at the same time you swing with your right." Nodding she made a perfect topspin serve. "Great!"

"And now the most fun part." He had his dangerous smile on again. "Hitting. You use a three step approach, left, then right, then left again. The right left part is supposed to be quick, and your hands should swing back; getting ready. When you jump you should have your left hand up, to aim, and your right hand back, ready to swing."

"Simple enough." Susan smirked at her confidence. She stood at the ten foot line and rested her weight on her right foot, ready for his toss. He made a high toss and she waited for it's climax to start moving. Doing a perfect approach, she hit the ball, snapped her wrist and shot the ball down cross-court. It was a great feeling.

"Wow."

Susan smiled, "Are we going to get a game on or not?"

Peter smirked, "Oh, it's on! Lucy!"

Lucy hurried over towards Peter and set up next to him, ready for a serve. "We'll let you guys serve first, seeing as you're going to lose." Peter's over confident voice boomed at them.

Susan shrugged, "Whatever."

Edmund served a great floater towards Lucy, thinking her height would be an advantage to them. Susan ran to the net, ready to block the on coming hit. Lucy passed it up to Peter and Peter set it to Lucy. Lucy made her approach and tipped the ball to the center, where surely Edmund wasn't there.

But out of nowhere Edmund was on the ground, digging the ball. He didn't get up fast enough, so Susan took a swing at it. Peter jumped up to block, but Susan noticed there was a big gap between his hands, so she placed the ball in between, over snapping her wrist. It went perfectly through. _YES!_

Lucy dove for it, but shanked it off her arm, and it went flying into…

Susan groaned, it went flying into a window. Ms. Macready was surely going to send them away now. Edmund looked at Lucy. "Good one Lucy." He was dripping in sarcasm.

Susan slapped him on his arm. "OUCH! That hurt!"

"Good."

Peter chuckled, "Come on, let's get the ball."

Susan remembered it was the window third to the right and it was on the second floor. Suddenly, excitement flooded through her…they were heading towards the wardrobe room. Peter was smiling, focusing on the door to the "magic" wardrobe.

When they got in, Edmund sighed. "Not _this _room! Lucy's going to go crazy on us again. I'm leaving!"

Just as Peter went to pick up the volleyball, Susan heard footsteps coming towards the room they were in. Susan's eyes widened in shock. "Macready!"

The four children looked at the wardrobe and raced inside. The fur coats were welcoming and warm. Susan snuggled up against one, and noticed it was resting on Peter. She jumped away, embarrassed at herself. Peter blushed. They were moving back, keeping steady eyes on the crack in the wardrobe, hoping they wouldn't be caught.

Suddenly something prickly tickled Susan's arm and she turned around to see an evergreen with fluffy white snow resting on top. Susan gasped, and Peter turned around. There it was. The magical land, the one they've been looking for. Lucy skipped out in front of them, clearly excited.

"I told you! I told you it was here!"

Everyone was too excited to notice Edmund's sulking figure still inside the wardrobe. Susan smiled over at him after a minute of jumping and skipping around with Peter and Lucy. "Come on, Ed! Join the fun!"

"No."

Susan looked at him, puzzled. "Oh, Ed! You're so smart! We will definitely need coats! It's too cold to go on without a coat!"

Lucy asked shyly, "Wouldn't that be stealing?"

Peter shook his head, "No. We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He smiled while handing Lucy a small fur jacket. Susan picked out a long brown one with flecks of white. It suited her. Peter chose the man's black one, which made him seem more sophisticated. There were no more men's coats left, so Susan handed Edmund a long girl one.

"This is a girl's jacket."

"I know, Ed. There's no more left" Susan exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ugh!" Edmund shrugged it on, and sulked at them all.

"Oh! I know! Snowball fight!"

Soon, snowballs were flying through the air like hyperactive birds. They wouldn't stop and Susan got nailed in the face a few times. She smiled, for she had never had this much fun in awhile. She didn't notice Peter sneak up on her and lob one at her back. It went down her coat and made her shiver. "OOH! That's _cold!_"

He laughed. "Well, what were you excepting it to be, hot?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed even harder.

He stood up, signaling the end of the fight. "So, where to, Lu?"

"Hmmm, we can go to Mr. Tumnus's! He'd be so excited to meet you!" She skipped off to the right.

Everyone followed except for Edmund. "Don't you think we should move more to the left if we're heading towards the lamp post?" Instantly when he said it, he covered him mouth, regretting it.

"You _were _here! You little devil! How could you do that to Lucy? How could you do that to anyone?"

Edmund shrugged. He was never good at being wrong.

"Apologize to Lucy please."

Edmund mumbled, "I'm sorry Lucy."

"That's alright Edmund!" He shuddered at her high voice. "And yes, we should go more to the left."

Peter coughed. "Edmund…shouldn't you apologize to your sister also?"

"For _what_?"

"For calling her names, and making her cry!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Peter chucked a snowball at his face, and he surrendered. "Srry."

Susan smirked, taking advantage of this, she asked, "Sorry? What was that you said?"

Edmund sighed. "You know you could make this much easier for me." Another sigh. "I am truly sorry Susan.

Susan nodded. "To Mr. Tumnus's!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! I can definately use them!...it brings my spirits up when you do! :)**


	6. Mr Tumnus's

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! Appreciated it! So they finally got into Narnia! I think the next chapter's going to be more exciting...because I don't think this one is at all! I don't really know...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Mr. Tumnus's**

Lucy was in the lead to Mr. Tumnus's. They were _actually _in the _wardrobe_ in a _magical land_! Susan knew it was supposed to be impossible, but she was just too excited for something like this to exist! And she was in here with probably the most handsome boy her age. Could life get any better?

They reached the lamp-post, that lit up the little opening of woods around them. It was a beautiful sight beyond it. There were the biggest mountains Susan had ever seen, covered in fluffy snow at the top. In the middle there was a _frozen_ waterfall! It lead into a beautiful frozen river which lead into a snow covered valley. It was like a winter wonderland, and she never wanted to leave it. But—oh!—could you imagine what it must look like in the summer? The beautiful flowers blooming? Susan wanted to stay here for summer also.

Lucy expertly lead them to the left, across a path. She skipped five feet ahead of Peter and Susan. Edmund was sulking behind, about ten feet; still angry about having to apologize. Susan took a step forward to walk beside Peter. Peter noticed her, and slowed his pace to match hers. He smiled at her, his eyes were full of happiness.

"Can you believe we actually got _in_?" He sounded like a little kid in a candy store.

Susan nodded, "I know! It all seems unreal! I guess it decided to let us in this time."

Peter smirked, "Well, we weren't alone this time…maybe it only opens for Lucy."

"And Edmund." Susan scowled at his name.

"You can't still be mad at him? He apologized."

"I'll stop being mad at him when he apologizes and _means_ it!" Who was he to say that she couldn't be mad at her stuck-up, big-headed brother?

"Okay, okay." Peter said, trying to calm her down.

She never noticed how tall Peter was. He was at least a foot taller than her, and he had broad shoulders that he was filling into. He looked good, and Susan wondered what it would be like if he wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny frame…what it would feel like.

She heard Lucy gasp, and shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. She looked towards Lucy and found that she was running into a small cave. It seemed that there was a door there before, but now it lay, broken into pieces on the snowy ground. Peter ran to Lucy, and Susan ran to them both.

Inside was dark, wet, and cold. It seemed like no one has lived here for a few days, because some snow drifted into the cave. There were books thrown onto the ground, pictures slashed with knives, windows broken and smashed, and Susan noticed a piece of paper nailed onto the wall.

No one noticed Edmund come in, but soon they all heard his sneer. "Wow, great place he has here."

Susan whipped around and glared at him. She was so angry; she couldn't even find the words to scream at him. She stormed over to the note on the wall, and ripped it off the nail.

"Wh—what's that?" Lucy stammered.

Susan shrugged and read,

"_The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans._

Signed_ MAUGRIM, Captian of the Secret Police,_

_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!_"

At the bottom of the note was a paw stamped in ink. Susan guessed that the Secret Police were some kind of dog. Edmund shrugged. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be around this Tumnus fellow. It doesn't seem like he's the type of person to set a good influence."

Peter shook his head. "No, I think he's alright. It said he's being arrested for _fraternizing with Humans_. That means that he's only arrested for talking with Lucy that one time!"

"Thank you genius!" Edmund yelled sarcastically.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Well, what are we going to do?"

Edmund suggested carelessly, "We could call the police?"

Susan barked at him, "THESE ARE THE POLICE, IDIOT!"

Edmund shuddered and slumped against the wall. Lucy spoke up, "We need to save him. He helped me escape from the Queen, and I have to save him."

"But, Lu, it's dangerous; and we have no supplies or food."

Lucy squared her shoulders, "I'm going." She was going no matter what.

Peter sighed, "Alright. Tell me about this Queen…she doesn't seem like the most friendly of people."

Lucy jumped up, excited. "Oh, Peter she's not! She horrible! She's not even a real queen at all! She's the White Witch, and everyone hates her! She's made an enchantment over all of Narnia so that it is always winter and never Christmas!"

"That's horrible." Susan's voice came out small, and she cleared her throat.

Lucy nodded, "I know. That's why we have to save him!"

Peter nodded, "Alright, but I am a little nervous about not having any food with us. Could we go back through the wardrobe, get some food, and then come back?"

Susan shook her head, "It might not open back up, Peter."

Peter shrugged, "Well, let's get a move on."

They walked up into the sparkling snow, and into a clearing, not sure where to go. Suddenly there was a movement in the bushes. Lucy gasped and hid behind Susan, who didn't hear the noise. It shuffled around again, and Susan jumped and landed next to Peter. She was too scared to notice that she had her arm wrapped around him, holding on for dear life. Peter blushed, because he definitely noticed, but he took a step closer to her.

They stood like that for awhile, and the noises kept coming from the bushes. Finally Edmund whispered, "What is it?"

Everyone shook their heads, at a loss of what to say, when something furry stepped out from behind the bushes. It was a small leg, and Susan relaxed her grip on Peter. Then the form of a small animal stood before them. Susan dropped her arm from Peter's shoulders and exclaimed, "It's just a _beaver_!"

The beaver suddenly was ferociously "shh-ing" them. Susan jumped back, grabbing Peter's arm. "Did it just shush me?"

Peter nodded, laughing, "Yes, I think it did."

The beaver motioned for them to step behind the bushes; he kept waving his paw viciously at them. Lucy took a step forward, but Peter pulled her back. "It might be dangerous, Lu."

Susan rolled her eyes, "We're a match for _one_ beaver!"

Edmund stated shyly, "There could be _more_."

Susan shrugged, "We can out run them then. Come on you chickens!"

Susan confidently stepped into the bush and the beaver shushed her once again. Peter flew in after her, looking slightly embarrassed. "Are you alright?"

Susan blushed and said, "No, I think the beaver might have ripped off a limb or two."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Susan."

She chuckled, and in came Lucy and Edmund. They all looked towards the beaver. He looked all around them first, and then whispered so low, that Susan had to strain her head forward to hear, "Are you the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve?"

Peter and Susan's eyes grew wide. Did a _beaver_ actually just talk to them? Lucy and Edmund had seen talking animals before in this land, so they weren't that surprised. Edmund answered rudely, "We're some of them. Why do you ask?"

"Sh—sh! It's not safe here! The trees, the trees!"

The children looked at the beaver like he was crazy, well maybe he was; he was a _talking_ beaver after all. "Come, come! There may be spies…we'll go to the Dam. It's safe there. Come, come!"

The four children quickly followed him down a snowy cliff, that lead into the beautiful valley, with the frozen river. Sitting in the middle of it, was a big beaver dam. "It's lovely." Susan said, trying to be polite.

"Aw, it's nothing much, still have a lot of work left to do."

They reached the ice, and stepped cautiously onto it, and walked to the opening hole of the dam. From the dam, a small she-beaver came trotting out. "There you are! Where have you been, Mr. Beaver? You had me so worried! Were you out hunting with Fox ag—" She stopped short of her sentence, because she realized who their company was. "Oh! Dear, you could've warned me we were having company! How does my fur look?"

Mr. Beaver sighed. "You look fine, darling." Susan smiled at the love they showed each other. She glanced at Peter, and saw that he was still admiring the dam. "Honey, I'd like you to meet some _people_."

At the word "people" Mrs. Beaver gasped. "This is Peter and Edmund, the Son's of Adam; and this is Susan and Lucy, the Daughter's of Eve. They've come to have dinner with us."

At the word "dinner" all four of their stomachs rumbled with hunger. "Well, have you been starving the poor children?" She tusked at Mr. Beaver, and the girls suppressed a giggle. "Mr. Beaver would you get some fish? Girls, if you would help me in the kitchen?"

Susan nodded, "Of course!" And she and Lucy stepped into the warm dam. Peter and Edmund stepped outside to help get the fish. Susan glanced back and saw Peter wink at her. She melted inside and helped with setting up for dinner.

**A/N: Please Review! Even if you didn't like it, review for me! And tell me how much you hated it! haha...I just really want reviews!! THANKS!!**


	7. Betrayal

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Okay, so some more Peter/Susan action...just a little, but still. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Betrayal**

The boys returned with six fish, each carrying two. The girls already had the potatoes, bread, butter, and six mugs set up on the table. Mrs. Beaver grabbed the fish and started to fry them. Mr. Beaver took a seat at a round table and Peter and Edmund followed suit. Lucy sat in between Peter and Edmund. Susan got the milk, and started pouring it into everyone's mugs. Mrs. Beaver returned with the cooked trout and sat next to her husband. Susan took the remaining seat—in between Peter and Mrs. Beaver.

They ate quickly and silently. No one said a word and enjoyed their meals. They all helped themselves to seconds, thirds, and fourths. Once they were finished, Susan cleaned up her plate and Edmund's, stood up, and said, "Thank you so much, the food was delicious!"

Peter nodded in agreement, collected his and Lucy's plates and followed her into the kitchen. "I'll get Mr. and Mrs. Beaver's plates…they cooked, we'll clean."

Susan smiled, and filled the sink with water and soap. The bubbles started foaming, and she rinsed each dish off and started scrubbing. Peter came back in with the rest of the dishes and set them in the sink. "You wash, I dry?"

"Sure."

They washed and dried for awhile in silence, and then Peter asked, "Why do you eat with your left hand? You do other things with your right, but you eat with your left…why?"

Susan stared at him, dumbfounded. She just chuckled, "Can you come up with anything more random than that?"

He smiled, but then asked seriously, "You write with your right hand and you play volleyball with your right hand. How come you eat with your left?"

She smiled at his repeated question, "Why do you want to know?" She looked up at his staring face, and caught her breath. He was inches from her.

"I just noticed it, and was wondering." He whispered. His breath felt hot against her skin.

"I—I don't know…I guess I've always done that since I was a kid…" She stammered, trying to keep her thoughts, and trying to remember what he asked her.

He seemed to move in an inch closer and whispered, "Oh." He was leaning in, and she was shocked in place. His lips were only millimeters away when Mrs. Beaver came waddling in, and cried,

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything! Don't mind me, just grabbing a wash rag." They instantly pulled back, and each of them was blushing.

Peter cleared his throat, "No, no that's fine. We were just coming out, right Susan?" He winked at her.

Susan blushed, "Right."

When they came in Edmund was giving them a questioning look at their bright red faces. Lucy smiled at them. When they were all seated and the table was washed, Lucy asked, "Please, Mr. Beaver, what happened to Mr. Tumnus?"

Mr. Beaver took a deep breath and answered, "I'm not for certain, but I have a good guess. I think she took him to her House…and turned him int—well….turned him into stone."

Lucy gasped, and struggled to keep from crying. "Oh." She was whimpering into Peter's strong arms.

"Don't worry, Lucy. They say Aslan is on the move."

"Aslan?" Susan asked. The name made her feel happy and warm on the inside. She straightened up and notice Peter and Lucy did too. Lucy stopped crying.

Mr. Beaver just laughed. Then Mrs. Beaver said gently, "Mr. Beaver…I don't think they know who he is, dear."

"Not know—not know who _Aslan_ is? He's only the _King _of Narnia!"

Lucy asked, "Is he a man?"

Mr. Beaver chuckled, "A _man_? No, no…he's king of the beasts! He is a _lion_."

Lucy's eyes got wide.

Edmund sneered, "Well, could the Queen turn _him_ into stone then also?"

Mr. Beaver shook his head, "If the White Witch ever saw him, I'm sure she'd be dead. No, no, he'll put things right. An old rhyme says so:

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

Well, you'll understand when you see him."

Susan sat up, "Will we get to see him?"

"Why of course! Where do you think I'm taking you? We're going to meet him at the Stone Table!"

Peter asked, "Where's that?"

"I'll show you! It's down the river; I'll take you to it."

Lucy asked, "But what about Mr. Tumnus?"

Mr. Beaver sighed, "The only way to help him is to get you four to Aslan. Another rhyme says this:

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Sit at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

That's why it's so important for you four to get to Aslan and to your rightful thrones! Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will end the Witch's reign for good. There's never been any of your kind in this land before!"

Susan crinkled her forehead, "But, Mr. Beaver, that's what I don't understand. Isn't the White Witch herself human?"

He huffed, "She'd like you to believe it! Her father was a Son of Adam, but her mother was a Jinn. She is half _giant_, and that's why she's bad all through!" Mrs. Beaver nodded her head in agreement. He continued, "She'll be wanting to kill every one of you, so that she can keep the throne. That's why we need to get you to Aslan, he'll make things right, yes he will."

Susan sighed, and slouched in her seat a bit. She looked across the table at an empty chair. She glanced around the table at everyone's faces; Lucy, Peter, Mrs. Beaver, Mr. Beaver, but no—"Where's Edmund?"

Peter looked at the empty seat in shock, "When did he leave?"

Lucy asked, "Who saw him last?"

Susan shook her head, "Is he outside?"

They all got up and flew out the door. Susan looked everywhere. She started screaming, "EDMUND! EDMUND! WHERE ARE YOU? EDMUND!" She screamed until she was hoarse.

She asked, "What are we going to do?"

Mr. Beaver yelled, "Do? Do? We have to leave at once! We don't have any time to spare!"

Peter nodded, "Yes, we can divide into search parties. Susan and I, and then you three."

"Search parties Son of Adam?" asked Mr. Beaver.

"Yes, to look for Edmund."

"Oh, there's no point in looking for him."

Susan rounded up on the beaver, "_What_ did you just say?"

Mr. Beaver stepped back and continued, "Well, we know where he's gone. He's gone to _her_."

Susan shook her head, "How do you know?"

"Has he been in this country before?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes."

"And do you know where he went?"

Susan looked to Lucy. "No." She said in a small voice.

"Then mark my words, he's met her before. He's on his way there now. We must go to Aslan…he's our only chance."

Mrs. Beaver asked, "Does anyone know when he left? Did he hear us talking about Aslan coming?"

Peter started, "Well, I don't remember him being here—"

"—oh, but he was Peter! Don't you remember? He asked if the White Witch could turn Aslan to stone."

Susan snarled, "That's just the sort of thing he would ask."

Mr. Beaver shook his head, "Once Edmund tells her where we are, she'll send her police to come for us. We must be off at once!"

They all ran back inside and Mrs. Beaver started pulling out sacks and shoving in food. Susan immediately started to help, followed by Lucy. Mr. Beaver packed blankets and a knife. They were all ready in a minute. Mr. Beaver led them to the back door of the dam…it lead underground.

Mrs. Beaver suddenly said, "Wait! Can I bring my sewing machine?"

Susan thought she must be kidding, but the look on her face made it clear that she wasn't. Mr. Beaver sighed, "No, dear. I'm sorry, we're going to have to leave it here."

"Oh, alright. I just don't want to imagine her ruining it."

"I'll get you a new one when we get back, okay?"

"Fine." She mumbled.

Mr. Beaver started down the trial first then Lucy, Susan, Peter, and Mrs. Beaver in the rear. They were in a cold underground tunnel. There were some frozen windows on the side that showed the fish swimming beside them. Susan couldn't believe it. It was beautiful. Each window was frosted on the rims, and the fish all swam around them, some waving. One blew a kiss to Susan, who blew one back. Peter chuckled behind her.

After walking for hours and hours, Mr. Beaver took a left turn into a small cave. It was damp and cold inside. Mr. Beaver said, "We're going to sleep here for the night."

Lucy stumbled in right away and curled up in a corner. Peter placed a blanket over her snoring figure. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver went on the far side of the cave and fell asleep instantly. Peter sat down next to a frozen window and motioned for Susan to come over by him.

Susan sat down next to him. She shivered and he covered her with a blanket. "T—thanks."

He smiled, "Don't mention it." He noticed her eyelids getting heavier every second—she was tired. "Lay down, get some sleep."

She nodded and lay down, resting her head on her arms. She instantly closed her eyes, and was slipping into sleep. She heard Peter lay down next to her, and she shivered again—not because of the cold this time. Peter wrapped an arm around her, clearly mistaken. Susan felt sparks fly through her, and curled up in his arms. He gently rubbed her arm, and then soon stopped. Susan peeked through her lashes to see that he had fallen asleep. She rested her head on his arm and quickly fell asleep also.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!! Please review please review please review!!**


	8. The Horrible Thing Edmund Did

**A/N: Okay, so I just finished _Breaking Dawn_, and I was sort of dissapointed by the ending. I mean, every book ended up with a cliff-hanger and she was still sort of unhappy. It was just too happy for Bella...I just didn't imagine it like that. Sorry...anyway, back to the important story. :) I did it from Edmund's POV...because I know just how many Edmund lovers there are! It's sort of long because I had to try and fit in everything he was feeling from the begining. Hope it suits his personality! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Horrible Thing Edmund Did**

Edmund watched as Mr. Beaver shoved his pudgy beaver hand deep into the ice hole, and came up with two fish flopping in his stubby hand. Mr. Beaver smiled at him and Peter, "Now you boys can catch some. Each of you can catch two. Let me know when you're done." And with that, he leaned up against a rock and fell asleep.

"How does he expect us to do that God-forsaken job? I mean it's not like we have ugly little beaver hands—" He cut short because he saw Peter's hand come out of the ice hole holding two flopping fish. Edmund scowled at him.

Peter just smiled, "Um, I could get yours for you if you want me to."

Edmund shoved past Peter and next to the ice hole. "I can get my own bloody fish if I have to…" He mumbled and Peter shrugged, lying down next to Mr. Beaver. Edmund shook his head and focused. If Peter could catch two fish, then surely he could. He rolled up his right sleeve then plunged his hand into the ice-cold water. He flexed his hand into a fist and came up with—nothing!? What? How could they catch fish and he couldn't? He huffed and kicked Peter into consciousness.

"Wake up! I need you to get my fish…"

Peter smirked at him, "Oh, but I recall you saying something along the lines of 'I can get my own bloody fish if I have to.'"

Edmund sneered at him, "Fine, but the longer it takes to get my fish, the longer it takes to fill all of our stomachs."

Peter simply said, "I think I can hold out."

Smiling triumphantly Edmund put, "Oh, and I thought I could hear Susan's stomach growling on the way over here."

Peter's face fell as he got up and walked over to the ice hole. He expertly reached his hand into the hole and came up with two fish. "There. Are you happy now?"

Edmund nodded his head once. Peter would never win against him, Edmund observed too much. It was obvious that he liked his sister. It was also obvious that she liked him too, though not quite as obvious. _Probably trying some hard to get thing_.

And Lucy…well, she was way too hyper and annoying for him. She would never shut up, and was too optimistic! Everything was goody-two-shoes with her…he couldn't stand it. _But she is very pretty…_ Edmund shook his head to clear the last thought.

Peter had already woken up the beaver and Edmund sulked behind them. Inside, Susan was just putting down the last plate, when she smiled up at Peter. Peter either ignored her, or didn't see her at all. Susan's face fell, and she went back into the kitchen. When she returned she placed the potatoes down on the table, and glanced at Peter. He was smiling this time, and she blushed furiously. Ugh! This was completely disgusting!

He sat down next to Mr. Beaver. Lucy came skipping in through the kitchen and smiled brightly at Edmund. He scowled back at her. She rolled her eyes at him, and sat down on the chair to his left. _As if she wouldn't have gotten the hint from the nasty face I gave her! I swear she follows me around! She has got to be the most annoying thing in the world!_

The fish was placed on the table, somehow cooked already. Edmund ate fiercely, shoving as much food into his mouth as he could. This tasted delicious! Of course he would never say anything to Mrs. Beaver—he still had his pride, right? It was the best food he's tasted in awhile. _Probably because it's the only food I've tasted in awhile_.

And then he remembered—Turkish Delight! Oh, the sweet, sweet taste of Turkish Delight. He needed to get back to the Queen! He needed to bring Susan, Lucy, and Peter there! But how? _Well, I've brought them this far haven't I?_ He would leave sometime when they were all distracted. She lived in between the biggest mountains he'd ever seen, it'd be easy to spot.

He was reminded of the present time when he heard Susan say in her too polite voice, "Thank you so much, the food was delicious!" She reached towards Edmund's plate, and he smirked. It was just like at home, Susan cleaning up after him, Susan waiting on him hand and foot, and if something went wrong; it was always Susan's fault. Mother definitely favored him.

Edmund noticed Peter follow Susan into the kitchen…probably going to make a move on her while they were all still in here. He rolled his eyes, as if he _cared_! Peter came back through, collecting the rest of the dishes, then back into the kitchen. Edmund had a clear view of them, and he smirked.

At first they were very still, awkward, next to each other. Then Peter said something that clearly amused Susan. She looked up at him and said something Edmund couldn't hear. He asked again. Susan answered looking down at the dishes. As she was answering, Edmund saw Peter take a step towards Susan, so when she looked up at him, he'd only be a few inches from her.

Exactly as Edmund knew it would, Susan looked up and stared inches away from his face. He whispered something and she whispered something back; clearly more nervous than he was at the moment. He leaned forward, and Edmund didn't want to watch them slobber all over each other, but they were _right_ in his line of vision! "Mrs. Beaver your table looks absolutely grimy! Can you please clean it?"

As he had hoped Mrs. Beaver scurried into the kitchen, breaking up the love scene. He sighed, and glanced at Mr. Beaver. He was growling at him. Edmund scoot back in his chair. "I'd appreciate it if you would please speak more respectively toward _my_ wife!"

Never in his life had someone affronted him like this! Well, the closest was Ms. Macready, but who took her seriously anyway? He was dumbfounded, "I—I'm sorry, sir."

The beaver huffed and looked lovingly toward his wife. Peter and Susan walked back in, faces bright red. Susan was shaking slightly, and Peter looked almost giddy. Lucy looked worried and asked in her shrill voice that gave anyone who listened a headache, "Please, Mr. Beaver, what happened to Mr. Tumnus?"

"I'm not for certain, but I have a good guess. I think she took him to her House…and turned him int—well….turned him into stone."

Lucy restrained from crying, and Edmund rolled her eyes at her patheticness. "Oh." She murmured. A fat tear escaped the corner of her eye and Edmund had the sudden urge to wipe it off her face and wrap his arms around her. _Whoa! Where did _that_ come from?_ He'd never felt any concern for anyone before—not even his family. He decided it was the smell of the dam that was messing with his head.

But even before he could do anything, Peter pulled her into his arms and was rubbing her back in comfort. He noticed Susan smile at this, and cringed. He seemed to get everything. Not that he didn't deserve the bad attitudes thrown at him—he knew he deserved that, it's just sometimes putting up with the image wore him down.

What was he thinking? He needed an escape plan to go to the beautiful Queen and become King. Edmund—King of Narnia…that had a ring to it.

"Don't worry Lucy," It was Mr. Beaver. Edmund didn't even have to look up to know that. The beaver's ruff voice had been bothering him ever since he heard him speak. "They say Aslan is on the move."

"Aslan?" Susan, Peter, and Lucy asked at once. The name made Edmund want to vomit. Aslan? What kind of name was that?

The beaver laughed his disgusting laugh and Mrs. Beaver cooed, "Mr. Beaver…I don't think they know who he is, dear."

"Not know—not know who _Aslan_ is? He's only the _King_ of Narnia!"

Lucy choked out, "Is he a man?"

Mr. Beaver chuckled, "A _man_? No, no…he's king of the beasts! He is a _lion_."

Ha! A lion couldn't defeat the great Queen of Narnia! He spit out, "Well, could the Queen turn_ him_ into stone then also?"

The beaver shook his head, "If the White Witch ever saw him, I'm sure she'd be dead. No, no, he'll put things right. An old rhyme says so…"

Great! A poem! This was his chance! He slowly walked to the door, trying to blend in with his surroundings. He was out the door when he heard the beaver say something that sounded like, "…at the Stone Table!"

Edmund smirked to himself…this really was too easy! He jogged to the castle, focusing on the mountains. He unfortunately forgot his coat, and a blizzard was starting to pick up.

Finally he got up to the ice castle. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen! It shimmered in the moonlight, and he ran his hand across the ice carvings on the sparkling walls. He went through the huge archway but stopped short, for there sitting—ready to pounce—was a huge lion. It stood still like that for what seemed like hours before Edmund took a closer look. It was covered in snow. Oh—of course! This must be their mighty Aslan now! He walked up to the lion and laughed in it's face mumbling, "She got you! She got you!"

He thought he was being so ridiculously childish because of his craving for Turkish Delight. He walked up to the ice steps and noticed a statue wolf. He was reluctant to move over it, but then remembered it was only stone! He lifted his foot and the wolf snatched it! It pinned him to the ground and demanded, "Who are you?" His voice was chalky, and sounded sore.

"P—Please sir, my name is Edmund Evans. I'm the Son of Adam Her Majesty met in the wood the other day…I've brought my sister and my—my…well, my friends like I promised. They're quite close actually…they're in the Beaver's Dam downstream. She—she wanted to see them?"

The wolf relaxed his grip on Edmund and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Son of Adam. Come in! Come in, fortunate favorite of the Queen—or else not so fortunate."

Edmund walked into a huge room. It was ice—like the rest of the castle—but this was more beautiful than anything else he'd seen. It was a tall room, and at the top were icicles hanging beautifully. There was a big ice throne in the center of the room, surrounded by statues. There were big steps leading up to the icy throne, which Edmund cautiously took.

"How dare you come alone?" The Queen's voice was very distinguishable from the last time they had met. The last time, she had been more beautiful and had a more sing-song voice. Now, her voice was harsh, as were her features. "Did I not tell you to bring the others with you?"

"P—Please Your Majesty…I've done the best I can. I've brought them quite close…they're downstream at the Beaver's Dam."

A slow smile spread across her lips and she snapped her fingers. At once the wolves took off…Edmund hoped it wasn't where he thought they were going. "Is this all of your news?"

Edmund knew he shouldn't betray them this way…but what else could he do? "No, Your Majesty, Mr. Beaver says that Aslan is back."

"What? Aslan! If you are lying to me…"

"Please…I'm just repeating what I heard."

"Hm…" she put her beautiful icy finger to her lips, gently stroking them while she thought. It was mesmerizing and Edmund felt himself pull into sleep.

* * *

He woke up on a cold, hard floor with moldy bread and a cup of frozen water by his face. He was in chains and his back was sore. He sat up, and rested it against the just-as-hard wall. He shoved the bread and water away…he didn't have much of an appetite. What had he just done? He just gave Peter, Susan, and Lucy to the White Witch…Lucy. He'd never get to see her again…well, maybe in stone. He cringed at the thought.

"Are you going to eat that?"

He jumped at the voice and looked towards it. A small Faun sat next to him, but separated from the ice bars. "Uh…no." He shoved the crumbling bread to the Faun.

The Faun greedily took it and devoured it in one breath. Edmund stared at the floor…disgusted with himself. He heard the door open and saw the Witch's fat dwarf come in. He hammered on the chains of the Faun and the Faun let out a little moan of pain. "Your turn to be set in stone Mr. Tumnus!"

Mr. Tumnus! That was Mr. Tumnus? Edmund groaned again. He put this poor creature to this fate also. As if the Witch was reading his mind, she stepped gracefully into the dungeons and laughed a horrible laugh.

"Mr. Tumnus…weren't you ever curious as to how you were discovered?" The Faun didn't look into her face…determined for his last words not to be to that foul creature. "Ah, well…I guess I'll just have to tell you. That boy over there turned you in! Only to suffer a worse fait than yourself!"

Mr. Tumnus looked at Edmund with pure hate on his face. Edmund recoiled at the look and slumped heavily back to the floor. The dwarf kicked Mr. Tumnus outside and he was taken away by one of the guards.

"Get up!" The Witch kicked Edmund in the side and he lurched over so she could see his face. "Get up I say!"

Edmund hauled himself off the ground and stood. He reached only to her stomach. She was huge! How could anyone so lovely be so horrible and cruel?

She suddenly looked towards her fat dwarf. "Make ready our sledge! And use the harness _without_ the bells." She sneered at Edmund. "I want to make a surprise visit."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are important! I really want to know if I captured Edmund's personality, or if I made him go soft too soon. Please Please let me know...you're making me a better writer! :) REVIEW!!**


	9. A Visit From Father Christmas

**A/N: :( I didn't get that many reviews. Oh well...I would've posted this chapter WAAAAYYY earlier today except that my computer wouldn't let me get onto the internet. :0 I hate technology!!...just kidding. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: A Visit From Father Christmas**

Susan felt something on her arm. It felt like bugs were crawling on her…she shivered. The light pressure that was wrapped around her got tighter. Where was she again? Oh, right…on the floor of a cold cave. Then what was that around her? The bugs started crawling again. Susan opened her eyes to find there were no bugs, just fingers. Who?—Peter! She fell asleep in Peter's arms and now he was absentmindedly tracing his fingers up and down her arms. She sighed, no bugs. She rolled over to look up into his face.

He smiled at her, "Good morning."

"Mmm…morning." She was still half asleep.

He chuckled. "Are you c—"

He stopped short because Susan flew her hand up over his mouth. He looked shocked, but listened. Then his eyes got wide with understanding. They could hear sleigh bells. "Do you think it's her?" She whispered so quietly, it was barely audible.

Peter shrugged and got up. When he left, all of Susan's heat left with him. She shivered uncontrollably and snuggled up in the blanket. Peter tip-toed over to Mr. Beaver. "Mr. Beaver?"

"Wha—what is it?"

"Shh…it's sleigh bells."

Mr. Beaver's eyes widened. He got up and made for the opening. "I'm going to take a look."

Peter shook his head and grabbed Mr. Beaver by one of his paws. "Let me do it."

Mr. Beaver looked at him bewildered. "Son of Adam, you would get caught right away. You are too big to hide in the bushes…and if she did see you, you would be killed on the spot, and then Susan and Lucy would be discovered. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, sir." Peter whispered.

"Well then I suggest you go sit down." Mr. Beaver was almost out of the opening when Mrs. Beaver ran to him.

"Oh, do be careful!" She was holding back tears, but one escaped and ran down her furry cheek. Mr. Beaver smiled at her and wiped it off.

"I always am, dear." He pecked her on the lips and was off.

Peter came and sat back down next to Susan. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she instantly warmed up. Lucy walked over to them and snuggled up in Peter's lap. Peter wrapped his free arm around her. Susan smiled at him.

After about a minute Mr. Beaver came sprinting back into the cave with not a look of panic, but of joy. "It's alright, it's alright! It's not _Her_!"

He ran back up, motioning for the others to follow. They all scrambled up to find a sleigh with four chocolate brown reindeer harnessed to it. In the front of the sleigh there was a big, fat, jolly man in a scarlet suit. In the back of it, there was a big sack. Lucy screamed and ran up to hug the man. "Father Christmas!"

Susan stood in disbelief, "No way."

Peter's mouth was hanging open and he stared at the old man walking before him. Lucy came skipping back to Peter's side and quietly said, "I told you he was real." Susan laughed at the expression on Peter's face.

Mr. Beaver chuckled, "Well, the Witch's power is certainly draining _now_."

The man laughed a deep, loud laugh. "It's true. Aslan is on the move!" He laughed again, and said, "Now, present time!"

"Presents?!" Lucy squealed.

"Yes, presents! Mrs. Beaver when you return back to your dam, you will find a new sewing machine."

Mrs. Beaver clapped her paws together. "Thank you, sir!"

"Mr. Beaver, you will find that your dam is finished and mended."

Mr. Beaver sighed, "Thank you, you've saved me a lot of physical labor!"

Father Christmas chuckled but then got serious again. "Peter, Son of Adam, what I'm about to give you are tools, not toys. Use them wisely." He pulled out a shield and sword. Peter's eyes were wide with joy. The shield was a shimmering silver and there was a red lion spread across it—a symbol of Aslan and Narnia. The sword had a gold hilt and the blade was the same silver as his shield. The sheath had a red and gold pattern. Peter took the gifts and just nodded.

"Susan, Daughter of Eve, I present you with this bow and this quiver of arrows." The bow was beautiful and Susan eagerly accepted them. "You must use the bow only in great needs…it does not easily miss." Susan nodded and stepped back, only for him to hold out a small ivory horn in her direction again. "Also, this horn. Whenever you blow it, help of some kind will come to you." Susan took the gifts appreciatively.

"Thank you."

"And last, but not least, Lucy. I give you these." He held out a small diamond cordial and a small dagger. "The cordial has magic fruit juice in it, which will heal even the deepest wounds. Use the dagger only in emergencies, but use it carefully."

"Oh! Thank you, Father Christmas!"

He laughed his merry laugh and said, "You're welcome, young one!" He paused and tapped his chin, deep in thought. "Oh! And my final gift is breakfast!" He waved a hand out in front of them. Nothing happened. They looked up at him in confusion. "In the cave."

He stepped back into his sleigh and yelled, "Merry Christmas!" The reindeer pulled him up into the air and bellowed to them, "Long live Aslan!"

Peter took out his sword and was shoving it here and there, always cautious and always strong. Lucy grabbed her dagger and was mimicking him. Susan giggled at his mini-me. Susan took her bow, and pulled out an arrow. She placed the arrow in it's spot and aimed at a small berry in a bush about twenty feet away. It went straight through. Susan grabbed the arrow and held up the small berry squashed on it, "Berries anyone?"

Mr. Beaver grunted, "We should eat our breakfast and get a move on."

They ate the delicious breakfast fast, packed up, and were on their way. Susan's feet were still sore from all the walking last night. They had to walk above ground now because the underground tunnel stopped. Lucy skipped ahead to Mrs. Beaver and struck up an animated conversation. Susan looked troubled.

"What's bothering you?" Peter looked sincerely concerned.

"It's Edmund. Mr. Beaver said that she would kill us if she got the chance…does that mean he's dead?"  
Peter shrugged and grabbed her hand to soothe her. The familiar shock went through her whole body at his warm touch. "I don't know…but let's hope for the best."

Susan nodded her head gravely, and they continued walking like that—hand in hand.

* * *

Edmund was sitting on the hard floor of the sleigh shivering…unlike last time when he was wrapped in the warm fur on the cushiony seat with the beautiful Queen. There was extremely dry bread in front of him and a cracked glass of frozen water that was…_thawing_? Edmund stared at the glass and watched it turn from a solid into a liquid. How was this happening? He was too focused on the water that he never noticed the sleigh beginning to go slower and slower.

Once the water was perfectly a liquid, Edmund seized the cup and drained the water in there. "What are you _drinking_?"

Edmund shrugged. "The water you gave me, Oh High and Mighty One."

He resorted to using offensive names toward her and got slapped for them…he figured he deserved it after what he did to his own sister and Lucy. Oh, and Peter. There was no pain from the slap this time, his cheeks were numb. The sleigh stopped.

"Why have you stopped the sleigh?" The Witch spat.

"Y—Your Majesty, i—it won't go any farther."

"What do you mean it won't go any farther?"

"There is no more snow, Your Highness."

The Witch looked over the edge and found his words to be true. "Then we shall have to walk. Tie up the prisoner and make him walk in front of you!"

The Witch kicked Edmund out and onto the muddy ground. Then he found himself being roughly pulled up and his hands clasped together. The rope was tied so tight, it felt like it was digging into his skin. He winced away from the dwarf. The dwarf kicked him in the back, "Get a move on!"

Edmund sluggishly dragged his feet—the longer he could stall them, the better. "MOVE!" The Queen screamed. She handed the dwarf something Edmund didn't see and soon Edmund found out what it was. The dwarf had whipped him! He fell down from the force of it and was whipped again. Edmund quickly stood up and walked so fast it was almost a jog. "That's better."

They jogged there until they came across a party. There were two squirrels, a fox, and a chipmunk. One of the squirrels was only a baby. The party suddenly got quite. "What is this?" The Witch sneered at them.

"It's a party!" The young squirrel squealed. His mother quickly told him to hush.

"A party for what?"

"For Aslan." The fox said bravely.

"Don't you _dare_ speak that name in front of us!"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty." The fox bowed his head.

"That you very well should be."

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The fox shifted his head towards Edmund.

"M—me?"

"How _dare_ you!" She raised her wand at the party, ready to turn them to stone.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Edmund ran in front of the fox. "No! Don't…"

Ignoring Edmund, she turned to the fox again. "I shall spare your life if you tell me where Aslan is going."

The fox shook his head, "I would never."

The Witch raised her wand again, "Then this is how it shall be."

Again, Edmund flew out to protect the fox. "No! He's going to the Stone Table!"

An evil smile stretched across the Witch's features. "I'm glad you vermin got to see some honesty before you _perished_!" And with that, there was a stone party. Each little face had a look of horror plastered on it. Edmund realized he fell into her trap perfectly and scowled at himself. He needed to be more careful, and not give any more information to her…no matter what.

* * *

Mr. Beaver, Mrs. Beaver, and Lucy all stopped short. Peter and Susan jogged up to them to see why they stopped. There was a big river. There was only a small patch of ice going across it. The ice looked very thin. Mr. Beaver told Mrs. Beaver to go cautiously across. She got over with no problem. "Lucy, you go next."

Lucy shook her head, "Nonsense, after you, Mr. Beaver."

Mr. Beaver obediently went. Peter said, "Lu, you should probably go…"

Lucy nodded and made it half-way when Peter whispered to Susan, "I don't think the ice will hold both of us up."

"I can swim over."

Peter nodded, "I'm not the best swimmer, but I can make it."

Nodding Susan gingerly stepped onto the ice. Nothing happened. Lucy was still trying to make it across. Then she heard barking and turned fiercely around towards the noise. It was wolves. "Peter!"

Peter's eyes widened and he flew onto the ice in front of Susan and Lucy, for Lucy stood frozen where she was—too scared to move. The wolves followed them onto the ice…it was a miracle that it didn't crack yet. The fourth wolf stepped on and a huge cracking noise echoed around them. The wolves shuddered—they were afraid of the water!

"Peter! The wolves are afraid of the water…we need to break the ice." Susan whispered softly.

Peter nodded and flung the sword up in the air. The wolves chuckled, "You're not going to _kill_ us Son of Adam! You couldn't! You're just a boy—"

Peter pierced the sword into the ice, dividing it into two. The wolves scrambled off to the other side of the river. Unfortunately, their ice block started cracking in pieces. Peter grabbed a hold on Lucy and fell into the ice-cold water. Susan followed suit. Instantly Susan was out of the water and on the bank. She could see Peter following, holding Lucy.

He emerged and checked Lucy right away…except he wasn't holding Lucy! "Lucy?" He staggered backwards in fear. Susan looked down the river and saw a head bob out of the water…drifting towards the wolves side. Susan dove in…coat and all. She swam as fast as she could to Lucy. She grabbed her and used all of her effort to bring her over to the side with the Beavers and Peter. It was enough to get yourself over to the side of the river, but to pull someone with you was tiring.

Peter rushed over to them and pulled Lucy out first. She stammered, "I—I'm fine Peter! Get Susan out!"

Susan was hanging onto the edge as best as she could, but she slipped and her hand fell off. Right when her hand left the rock, Peter jumped to it, and pulled her onto the shore. He rested her on her back and knelt over her. Susan gasped for air and spluttered out water. When she opened her eyes she saw Peter's red eyes and wet face. His hair was dripping onto her face. "Are you alright Susan?"

Susan nodded; she didn't think she'd be able to talk. Peter heaved Susan up, and wrapped her arm around his waste. Mr. Beaver tenderly asked, "Do you think we can keep moving?"

Susan nodded and said, "Don't let me slow us d—down." Her voice sounded wrong…it must've been from swallowing too much water. She shook her head and focused on walking. Left…right...left…right…left…

**A/N: Haha...I was thinking about going on and on and on with the left...right...left...right to see if any of you would've gotten extremely annoyed, but decided not to. Anyway hopefully you enjoyed this chapter enough to _review_. so, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. Peter's First Battle

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers...this chapter we get a little from Peter's point of veiw...very little though. Sorry :(. Next chapter I'm excited for!! It's going to be from Susan's point of veiw, but then the chapter after that is going to be from Peter's point of veiw on the same chapter...sorry if you didn't understand that, im kind of rambling now. :) And the chapter after that is going to be entirely from Lucy's point of veiw, because I had a reveiw requesting Lucy...so that's that and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Peter's First Battle**

Peter kept a sturdy arm around her waste, and she kept her flimsy arm around his strong shoulders. That was the only way she could keep walking. She was still so exhausted from the river incident. She was suddenly getting hot and she stopped. "Are you getting hot all of a sudden?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm going to leave my coat here…that way we can dry off faster."

Nodding, Peter gingerly slipped off Susan's warm coat and hung it up over a branch. He pulled his off and set it next to hers. Lucy followed suit. They all felt better after that, and it was much easier for Susan to walk…although she still clung to Peter. They walked on like that for another hour or so, until Mr. Beaver stopped. They were at the top of a big hill and he was facing to the left. The children all looked over to the left and saw the sparkling sea. It was the most beautiful thing Susan had ever seen.

Then Mr. Beaver looked to the right, and everyone turned their heads to the right also. There on the right was another big hill, only slightly shorter than the one they were on already. And on the top of the tree-infested hill, there was something shimmering. It was a huge table on top of the hill, in the center of a large clearing. It was made of some kind of white stone and it glimmered in the sun.

Then they all looked down into the beautiful valley. And there tiny tents and pavilions scattered all along the river. There were wooden bridges crossing over the river, and many things moving down there. Suddenly the people moved into one big circle, with something fiery and golden in the center. Mr. Beaver said, "We'd better get down there."

When they got down into the valley they realized that the fiery and golden thing in the center of the people was a lion. The lion…it was Aslan. Susan couldn't take her eyes off of him, but when he looked at her, she instantly lowered her head, afraid to look him in the eyes. Around them were centaurs (half man and half horse), Dryads and Naiads (Tree-Women and Well-Women), two Unicorns (one adult, the other a colt), a bull with the head of a man, a pelican, an eagle, a great Dog, leopards, cheetahs, panthers, and more.

Mr. Beaver whispered nervously, "After you Peter."

Peter whispered back, "No, no, Lucy you go. Ladies first."

Lucy complained, "You're oldest!"

Peter sighed and stepped forward, bringing Susan with him. Susan felt safer wrapped around Peter, than if she was just standing there herself. Peter walked close to the great lion. Aslan said, "Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome He-Beaver and She-Beaver." His voice was deep and rich, and suddenly they didn't feel nervous about being in front of the most beautiful but ferociously lion they'd ever seen. "But where is the fourth?"

Mr. Beaver growled, "He had betrayed them, Aslan. He has went to the White Witch!"

There were gasps in the crowd. Susan had to say something before everyone thought he was a horrible person…but something stopped her. He _was_ a horrible person. He'd made her and Lucy cry. He _had_ betrayed them, he _had_ went to the White Witch. But he was her family…she had to do something for him, even if he wouldn't do the same for her.

"B—but Aslan, I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing at the time. I'm sure he'd feel bad about what he's done. We need to save him!" Her voice was going into hysterics. She calmed herself and said in a very small, begging voice; "Please."

The lion looked into Susan's pleading eyes and said, "Very well. We shall save him, but it will be difficult." He paused and looked around at everyone. "Meanwhile, let us prepare the feast! Ladies, please care for these Daughters of Eve."

Lucy skipped merrily towards some Tree-Women who hugged her. One Tree-Woman gracefully walked over to Susan, took her hand and pulled her into a tent. Susan looked back at Peter and saw him look longingly at her. Turning her head, she went to go get washed up…

* * *

Peter stood looking after Susan. He felt all of his warmth and bravery leave with her. He sighed and looked forward at the great lion. Aslan spoke quietly to him, "Come, Peter. Let us walk."

He led Peter to an edge that looked over the sparkling sea. Across the sea, there was a beautiful castle that was golden. It shined so beautifully and it had gorgeous trees and plants up beside it. Aslan said simply, "That is Cair Paravel. It is where you will rule with Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. I show it to you because you are first born and will be High King over the rest."

Peter didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything at all. He just stared out at the beautiful sea and castle. Then there was a low sound in the air that sounded like a horn…Susan!

"It is Susan's horn."

Peter sprinted towards the sound as fast as his legs could carry him…

* * *

Susan and Lucy were changed into beautiful dresses. Lucy had a pretty pink dress on that suited her perfectly. She twirled around outside in the sun and laughed with the leaves that were dancing around her. Susan, however was wearing a green dress, and wondering where Peter was.

Susan was so lost in her thoughts, that she never noticed the gray wolves closing in on them. Suddenly Lucy shouted, "Susan! Wolves!"

Susan instantly darted towards the tree. She grabbed Lucy and hauled her up onto a branch. "Climb up as far as you can!"

The wolves rounded in on her growling, ready to attack. Susan jumped up onto the nearest branch and was intending to get as far up in the tree as she could, but couldn't because one wolf snatched her shoe off and the other gashed into her foot. She caught her breath and pulled her foot up. The wolves started attacking her dress, ripping the bottom to pieces. Susan almost fell off the branch at the last rip, because the wolf tugged her so ferociously. Then she remembered the horn. She pulled it out and wailed on it as long and as loud as she could.

A minute passed of Susan kicking the wolves in the face with her free foot, and sounding the horn before Peter showed up. His face was red from running and his sword was already out. Sweat dripped down his lovely face. One wolf made a disgusting noise and Susan realized that he was laughing. She kicked it hard in the face and it whimpered a bit.

"This is what they send to defend you? A boy?" He made the laughing noise louder. Peter wasn't looking brave at all. Susan looked at Peter and their eyes locked. He must've realized how much pain she was in, or else he wouldn't have charged at one wolf. The wolf dodged out of the way and Peter completely missed. "Is that all you can do, young one?"

While the one wolf was taunting Peter, the other was still barking and ripping Susan's dress. Other people came to see what was going on, including Aslan. One centaur immediately ran at the wolf, but Aslan said strictly, "No. This is Peter's battle." The wolf laughed again.

It lunged at Peter and knocked him over. "PETER!" Susan stamped on the other wolf's face as hard as possible, and she heard a sickening crack come from where her foot was. She ran over to Peter. The wolf was laying on top of him, covered in blood. Susan saw the end of his sword pierced through the wolf. Peter's hand was no longer on the sword. She heaved the wolf off of Peter.

The other wolf was limping away as fast as it could muster. Aslan roared, "Follow him! He will lead us to Edmund."

The centaur, two jaguars, and one eagle flew off after him. Susan looked down at Peter's face. His eyes were closed, and there were some scratchs on his face. She wiped the blood off with her sleeve and muttered, "Peter? Peter, can you hear me?"

There was no response and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She gently moved his hair out of his face and cradled his head in her hands. One tiny tear escaped her and fell onto his lips. He moved. "Peter! Oh, Peter, are you alright?"

He sat up cautiously. When he saw who was next to him, he swept her up into a hug. She responded eagerly and then pulled apart from him. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine! Are you oka—" He stopped because Susan lunged herself forward and kissed him. She didn't know she was going to do that—it seemed like all instincts. They kissed for only a second before Lucy coughed, reminding them that there were others around.

When she pulled back, Peter had a slight smile on his face and he got up. Susan stood up too—red creeping up to her cheeks from embarrassment. Peter pulled his sword out from the wolf and wiped it clean on the grass. Aslan glided up to him. "Hand it to me and kneel, Son of Adam."

Peter kneeled and Aslan struck him with the flat side of the blade on either shoulder. "Rise up, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane."

Peter stood up proudly. He only had eyes for Susan though, and she blushed. He smiled at her. Aslan looked at Susan and Peter, each covered in blood and wolf hair. "These two need cleaning once again."

Peter was dragged off in one direction and Susan in another. When she was alone, Susan sighed and smiled. She couldn't take off the smile from her face…she had kissed Peter! She couldn't wait to do it again. A sharp pain from her foot woke her from her daydreams. "This is a bad wound…but it will heal."

Lucy came over looking worried. "I can take care of that for you Susan." She was holding her diamond cordial.

"Don't be silly Lucy. Use it for something more important." Lucy nodded and left the tent. Susan was dressed and she hurried outside to find Peter waiting for her. She smiled at him.

His eyes widened. "You look beautiful." Susan blushed and looked into the river. It was true! She did look beautiful. They dressed her in a blue dress that brought out her twinkling sky-blue eyes. Her hair was combed and flowing freely down her back. Her cheeks were still rosy from the kiss, and she looked happy. She smiled and took his hand. They ate dinner together and couldn't stop smiling at all that had happened that day.

**A/N: Aw! starts off all innocent! hehe...anyways I really hoped you liked it, please please please please please review! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Edmund Returns

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry about the delay in updates! I was having an end of summer party with my friends because tomorrow morning we have to go to freaking high school! :( ugh!! sorry...i am DREADING it! Anyway...i've decided not to do this chapter from Peter's POV beacause it would probably be extremely short...and basically the same thing as Susans. Well, I'm kind of sad how in the beginning of my story i got like 8 reviews in one chapter and it made me happy! but latey i've been getting like 3...and i've had to resort to begging some old reviewers to review again. so please don't make me beg and make me happy! also...don't expect updates regularly...school work comes first, and then volleyball, and then my fanfics. sorry for those of you who are upset...but it's how it is. anyway...enough about me...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Edmund Returns**

Edmund was thrown roughly to the ground by the dwarf and whipped painfully for what seemed like the thousandth time that hour. His shirt was ripped up in the back, and he had deep gashes spread across his back. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something other than the pain…Lucy. He saw her face in his eyes and a smile lingered on his face. "What are you so happy about, brat?" Edmund was done answering questions for the Witch. "Tie him up at once!"

Edmund soon found himself being forced up a tree. Some dwarfs were tying him up to it, and the cords were digging into his skin. He gritted his teeth together, trying not to show them how much pain he was in. Suddenly a fist pounded into his cheek, making him cry out in surprise. The dwarf laughed and spit in his face. Unable to wipe the spit off from his face, Edmund shook his head trying to get rid of it. The dwarf laughed harder and called over another dwarf. This dwarf had a tangled black beard and black eyes. He was sneering at Edmund.

The only thing Edmund could see were fists flying at his face—blood—rings—blood—hands—blood—teeth—blood—and black. He was knocked out after their ferocious beating.

He silently thanked the dwarfs for the beating, because his dream was one of the best he's ever had. He was in Narnia with Lucy, and they were swimming in a river with fish. The fish were talking to them and jumping up out of the water, making Lucy laugh sweetly. Edmund treaded over to her and scooped her up in his arms. In his dream they were older than they were now, but Lucy was just as beautiful. He leaned in and she shut her eyes and…

"Lay him down!"

"Get him some water…and cloths—lots of cloths!"

"He's been beaten badly…we're going to need a lot more medicine!"

Edmund was angry for being woken up at the best part of his dream, but he moaned and turned over onto his back. He cracked open his eyes and saw Tree-Women staring down at him. One of them smiled and kindly said, "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" He spat back.

_Wait! I was going to try and be nice…I've already cause Susan and Lucy too much…I owe them to be a better person._

"I—I mean…no."

She smiled sweetly down at him, "It's going to be fine, we'll get you cleaned up in no time."

He nodded his head—the best he could do. And, just like the Tree-Woman said, he was done in no time. He gingerly stood up and found that he was very sore from walking all that distance…but more so from the beatings he was given. His stomach growled hungrily. "Oh, I bet you're hungry! Let's go get you some—"

"No! I—I mean could I please see my sister first?" His voice sounded hoarse and scratchy. The Tree-Woman nodded and handed him a glass of water before exiting the tent. Edmund took a deep breath and stepped outside of the tent.

* * *

Susan and Peter were taking a leisurely walk down the river, holding hands. There were still sparks flying through her arm at his touch, but she smiled and moved closer to him. He certainly didn't object. He let go of her hand, grabbed it with his other, and wrapped his free arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and they walked like that for a half hour before there were hoofs stomping in on the camp that Peter pulled her swiftly into the heart of camp to find out what was going on.

He walked up to a centaur, who Susan wouldn't have approached in her wildest dreams and asked sternly, "What's going on?"

The centaur turned and glared, but realized it was Peter, and he bowed. "Your Highnesses." He made a slight bow towards Susan, and she blushed. She still hasn't gotten used to that. "Your Majesty's brother has returned."

Susan's eyes widened and Peter hauled her towards the front of the tents where there was a group of people surrounded. Edmund was there, but he was up on a hill a ways away, speaking with Aslan. Susan sighed, and saw Lucy skip towards them. She looked towards Susan's gaze and exclaimed, "Edmund!"

At the sound of his name, Edmund snapped his head towards Lucy and his eyes blazed with joy. With a huge amount of effort, he turned his head back to the mighty lion. Peter scolded Lucy, "Lucy, Aslan was talking to him, you can wait."

Lucy huffed and plopped down on the ground. Susan followed suit, and was soon joined by Peter, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They waited there for a half hour, and the crowd died down to just them, waiting patiently for Edmund.

Edmund came stalking down the hill, Aslan in the lead. Aslan approached the three and said calmly, "Here is Edmund. There is no need to talk to him about the past."

He smiled slowly and strode away. Susan practically attacked Edmund. "Ed! Oh, Ed! Are you alright? Oh, I missed you! I was so _worried_! Are you okay? Oh, Edmund!"

Edmund hugged her back, less enthusiastically, only because of his stiffness. "I'm fine, don't worry." When Susan pulled back to examine his face, she found scratches and bruises all over. He had one very big, puffy, black eye.

"Edmund! You're hurt! Who did this to you?"

Edmund chuckled darkly, "Who do you think did this to me?"

Susan shook her head and kissed him once on the cheek, as if that could cure him. Edmund hugged Lucy for a long time, blushed, and backed away. Lucy was also blushing, but that went unnoticed by Susan. Edmund came wearily over to Peter and shook his hand. Susan sighed, _boys will be boys_.

Edmund's stomach suddenly growled at them and Lucy said cheerily, "Let's eat!"

They all raced to the big tent with the delicious fragrances coming from it. There was a table of four set out for them, and they all sprinted over to it. Susan and Peter sat on one side, and Lucy and Edmund on the other. They all shoveled the food in as fast as they could. It was delicious, and they all had four helpings. After they finished eating, Edmund asked, "So what did I miss when I left?"

Lucy was the first to answer, "Oh! Well we all had to pack up, and we went in an underground tunnel, and we heard sleigh bells and thought it was the Witch, but it wasn't! It was Father Christmas! And Peter got a sword and shield, and Susan got a bow and a quiver of arrows and a peculiar horn that when you call it you can get help, and I got a small dagger and a diamond cordial that cures people and then we came to the Stone Table and met Aslan—oh he is just so sweet—oh, but I've forgotten that you've already met him, and Peter battled a wolf and was named a knight!"

It seemed like she exclaimed it all in one breath, and Edmund was overwhelmed with information. All he could respond with was, "Uh…"

Susan smiled and said calmly, "After you left, we learned about Narnia. There need to be two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve—that's us—to be able to put a cast on the White Witches powers. So when we arrived in Narnia, Aslan somehow knew and was heading this way, and I'm sure you noticed that it's not winter anymore." She smirked and continued, "Even Father Christmas came, draining the Witch's powers even more! Peter became a knight," She smiled proudly at Peter and looked back to Edmund, "and he saved Lucy and I from two wolves."

Edmund smiled at Peter, "Thank you." Peter just nodded his head, humbly.

Edmund let out a big yawn, followed by Lucy and Peter suggested, "Maybe we should get to bed." Everyone stood up to go to their tents. Edmund stumbled into his quite sleepily, and Susan followed Lucy into theirs. But before she could enter, Peter grabbed her wrist. "Want to finish our walk?"

She smiled at him, and blushed fiercely. "Yeah."

He took her hand and brought her back to the river. It was darker, so the moonlight shimmered off of the ripples. Peter sat her down against a tree and wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the trickle of the river.

Susan whispered, "Thank you Peter. For saving me."

He smiled into her hair and whispered back, "You're welcome. I don't know what I would've done if that wolf had gotten you." Susan smiled up at him and he asked, "How's your foot?"

She laughed, "It's never been better."

He chuckled and gently grabbed her face. They stared at each other for awhile, and he pulled her face in towards his. They kissed gently at first, and then it grew more passionate. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and the other in his hair. He had one hand on the small of her back, and the other resting on her thigh. Susan came up for air, and Peter blushed, but pulled her closer. This night was perfect. It was beautiful, and she snuggled up into Peter's arms to escape the slight breeze.

She could feel her eye lids drooping slowly down, and she let out a yawn. Peter gently pushed her off, and pulled her up. "Time for bed." He smirked.

She sighed and held him close as they walked back to her tent. He stopped outside of the opening and leaned in for another kiss. It was quick, but it was enough to get Susan's heart to restart. She blushed and bit her lip. He turned around to leave, but Susan grabbed his neck and pulled him back to her for another kiss. She couldn't stop once she started. This kiss was longer, and it took every ounce of energy for her to pull away from him. He laughed quietly at her, "Goodnight."

He tenderly brushed his lips against hers. "Night." She mumbled. She walked into her tent, and flopped down on her bed, letting out a huge sigh. She stopped when she remembered she and Lucy shared a tent. Crawling under the covers, she touched her lips. They were still trembling. She closed her eyes and dreamt of nothing but Peter.

**A/N: Please please review! i'm not in the mood for begging. :(...so just REVIEW!**


	12. Three Simple Words

**A/N: So so so sorry about the HUGE delay in updates! I already have a boat load of homework, and I am SO exhausted from volleyball. Oh--and on top of that my dad has high blood pressure, so he wants to start walking, but doesn't want to walk alone; so I agreed to walk with him (who wants their dad to have high blood pressure?) and now I have to get up _forty_ minutes earlier! But...those are my only troubles. I've had this brilliant idea for a Twilight story...if you have read the books, aren't they just uh-mazing? I've posted the first chapter, called Shane Carter, but the name of the whole story is called Through the Fog. I'm pretty excited about it, but I have no reviews yet. :( oh, well. Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Three Simple Words**

The next few weeks consisted of Peter and Edmund learning to fight with swords and Susan and Lucy learning to fight with bows and arrows. Susan found that she was very gifted at archery and she never wanted to stop. She could shoot things that looked like specks, and her arrow would go straight through it. She and Lucy were practicing on a grass field with targets. Susan barely looked at the big red circle, and her arrow went piercing through the center. Lucy, however, was having a tougher time. She stomped her foot and threw her bow to the ground.

"I give up! I won't fight…I'll just save people with my magic fruit juice." Susan could tell she was upset, so she tried to comfort her,

"It's alright Lucy, just keep practicing. After all, practice makes…?"

Lucy mumbled, "Better."

Susan smiled and nodded her head, shooting another bow at a farther target. She looked back behind her and saw Edmund and Peter stabbing, slashing, and swinging their swords at each other. Peter was obviously winning, and Edmund kept on backing up, until Peter had him pinning up against a tree. He smiled and waved at Susan. Susan couldn't help but blush.

Peter let Edmund go, and Edmund sulked over to another clear space, stabbing and slashing into the air. Lucy contented herself with practicing archery, and Peter and Susan met up by the tree. It was an apple tree, with red-green apples hanging on it. The leaves were rustling in the breeze and it was a beautiful, sunny day. Peter smiled.

"Nice job."

Peter smirked, "I've learned well. And you have gotten talented with the bow I see."

Susan nervously laughed, "Yeah…it makes me feel useful to be able to do something that can protect me. And if we have a battle, it makes me feel better to know that I can help."

"If we have a battle, you will _not_ be participating in it."

She looked up at him—shocked. He didn't make up her life. "I will if I want to. You can't dictate my life! I will be just as much of an asset as you are!"

Peter shook his head and smiled at her, "No, you are not. I am not risking you getting hurt. You can help clean up after."

"Oh—what—and do women's work? I am going to fight, and _we_ are going to win!"

Peter shook his head, "No…and that's _final_."

Susan laughed, "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" She realized she was screaming now, she hadn't been that angry in awhile. Edmund and Lucy looked over at them, wondering what was going on.

"Me? I'm the freaking _High King_…ruler over all the other Kings and Queens. You _will_ listen to me, whether you like it or not."

Susan gasped and slapped him across the face, tears streaming down her face. She stomped off and flew into her tent. How come she didn't know about this High King thing before? No one bothered to tell her _anything_! She was just the caring, sensitive one, who would always be rescued and of no use whatsoever. She sobbed into her pillow, and then stopped. She was stronger than that.

She felt a little guilty for slapping Peter, but he _would not_ take charge of her like that. He _would_ give her free will. She stepped out into the sun and found Peter lying on the ground, waiting for her. Her heart welled up at the sight of him…telling him off was going to be harder than she thought. She would just have to be nice.

She lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest. She grabbed his hand and started playing with his long fingers. He smiled down at her. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have. But that's not what I'm angry about. Just because you're High King, doesn't mean I want you making decisions for me. I mean—I know that legally you can, but if you truly care for me, you'd take in my opinion and _at least_ consider it. That's what I would do for you…I was just hoping you'd show me the same amount of consideration."

He tenderly pulled her face towards his. His eyes were serious and he gently brushed her hair out of her face. His eyes held hers, and he whispered, "Of course I will. I was being stupid and selfish. I'm sorry. I—I love you."

Susan tried not to gasp, but was unsuccessful. Three simple words and she was going to cry, she knew it. She was going to cry and make herself seem so stupid and weak in front of Peter. She held back her tears and said in a cracked whisper, "I love you too."

Lying there, Peter rolled over her, supported his weight on his hands and knees—straddling her—bent down, and kissed her. He was kissing her fiercely, and he moved one sweaty hand down her abdomen. She shivered, and kissed him back with as much force as she could muster. Susan pulled herself from the kiss, and Peter swiftly moved his lips to her neck, gently kissing her all over. She placed a trembling hand on his hair, and grabbed his lower back.

They were interrupted by a frightened cry of, "She has come!"

Instantly they pulled apart, both blushing horribly, and they ran to where a small crowd was forming. The crowd parted, leading to Aslan's tent, and everyone stared at the White Witch. She was being carried on a table of some sort with a huge, glass throne on top of it. Little creatures were yelling, "Long live the Queen!" and people were trying to shove them into the ground. Aslan stepped out and everything became still. Everyone's eyes were on his brilliant golden mane, and his round brown eyes.

Tentatively, the Witch's favorite dwarf stepped up to Aslan and stuttered, "T—the Queen of N—Narnia and Empress of the L—Lone Islands desires a s—safe conduct to come and speak w—with you…"

"Certainly," Aslan's voice was powerful and King-like. "She is welcome inside my tent if she agrees to leave her wand behind her."

"Y—yes sir."

Apparently the Witch was not comfortable with leaving her wand behind her. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Everyone turned their eyes on Edmund, but Edmund determinedly kept his chocolate brown eyes on Aslan.

"His offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic Aslan?"

"Let us say I have forgotten it, please explain."

"You at least know the Magic in which the Emperor put into Narnia at the very beginning. You know that every traitor belongs to me as my lawful prey and that for every treachery I have the right to a kill." Susan gasped, covered her mouth, and grabbed Edmund's hand. Peter wrapped a strong arm around her frame, and she stopped shaking. "His blood is my property."

Susan couldn't help herself; "Oh, Aslan! Can't we—I mean, you won't, will you? Can't we do something about the Deep Magic? Isn't there something you can work against it?"

Edmund now was staring straight at a rock a few feet from him, trying not to focus on all of the eyes flickering to him and all of the attention he was causing. He wished he never believed the stupid witch in the first place, then everything would be okay; and maybe Lucy would think he was a decent person.

The Witch cackled evilly, "Work against the Deep Magic?"

"I wish to speak with the Witch alone."

Everyone fell back, and watched the Witch trot nervously into the lion's tent. In the short time they were gone, Peter sat Susan down in his lap, and stroked her hair carefully. Susan was quietly sobbing into his shoulder, and Lucy was lying down staring at the clouds; Edmund lying next to her.

They emerged from the tent and everyone stood, facing the golden mane and the pale, pointed face. "The Witch has renounced the claim on Edmund's blood." Cheers broke out, and Edmund smiled hugely. The Witch walked back to her throne.

She quickly sat down and stared at Aslan, "How do I know you will keep your promise?"

Aslan let out a terrible roar, exposing his long teeth. The Witch shuddered and whipped the creatures in front of her to go faster. She left, and everyone broke out into applause. Susan wrapped herself around Edmund and cried into his shoulder, murmuring, "Thank God."

They had a celebratory dinner, full of smiling faces, and laughing people. Susan and Peter were cozy together, and Edmund was being bombarded with questions about the White Witch. Lucy enjoyed these activities, but her mind started to wander when she noticed the sad face on Aslan. No one seemed to notice him walking away towards his tent half way through the meal.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I was trying to think of new names for this story...because I think the title is really dumb...but does anyone have any ideas. I can't seem to come up with any! Please give me some ideas...I'll ask you to vote for my favorite ideas and then you can vote, and whichever title has the most votes wins, and presto we have a new story title! Haha...PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Victory for the Witch

**A/N: Sorry again about the delay in updates. I really like this chapter and I enjoyed writing it...first one from Lucy's POV. Please tell me what you think about it, and if you like it. I can't wait for the third story of this one...sort of like the third book if you're following me. haha...anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Victory for the Witch**

Lucy finished her dessert speedily and raced towards her tent. She was nearly there when she felt someone slide a warm hand on her arm and pull her spinning around to face…Edmund. Edmund looked stern and serious, and Lucy was feeling something she'd never experienced before at his touch. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks, but was still waiting for Edmund to say something. If he didn't hurry up, then she'd have no time to practice her archery.

"Lucy." Did he follow her to her tent just to say her name? Well, it certainly seemed so, seeing as he never continued. He just stood there, staring into her eyes.

"Edmund?"

He seemed to realize where he was and what he was doing because suddenly he ripped his hand from her arm, and nervously looked down at the ground. "Lucy, when the Witch came to see Aslan this morning, I—I was thinking about something that really bothered me and I just want to know that it's not true."

"Okay?" She dragged out each syllable, wondering where on Earth this was leading to.

"Well, you know about the horrible things I did to you, Peter, and Susan…and I was thinking that you probably thought I was a horrible person because of it—and I'm sure you do—hell, I would. I know I deserved to die on the Stone Table, and somehow Aslan saw past that and forgave me. I was hoping you would too. I don't want you to think I'm a horrible person, and I definitely don't blame you if you don't forgive me—I probably wouldn't forgive myself…but I was just hoping that maybe y—you would."

It took Lucy a long time to understand everything he mumbled to her, but she thought she understood most of it. Edmund was looking at her hopefully; his eyes looked pleading, almost as if he _needed_ her to forgive him. "Edmund, you're being too hard on yourself! I forgave you _right_ when you betrayed us. I barely knew you, but I have noticed a change in you, and I certainly like it. I don't think you're a horrible person at all, and I am kind of sad that you thought _I _would be so horrible as to not forgive you!"

Edmund looked taken aback, and his eyes grew wide with horror, "Lucy, I would never think you horrible in any way! And thank you for forgiving me…"

Lucy reached out and hugged him. She felt tingles of relief wash through Edmund and they stood hugging for awhile more. When Lucy pulled away, Edmund leaned forward towards her. He was going to kiss her! Lucy instinctively stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself. Edmund opened his eyes in disappointment and mumbled, "Oh…I'm sorry. It's just…I thought you…"

Lucy sighed, "Edmund…I do like you—but just as a friend. I think I _could_ like you more but—"

"—But you don't trust me…I understand." He shrugged his shoulders and turned around to leave.

"What I was going to say was I could like you more _but_ what about Peter and Susan? It would be too awkward, and right now _they're _happy…so we should just let them be."

Edmund spun around and looked fiercely at her, "But what about _us_?"

"What us? There hasn't been an us…and I don't think there should be as long as there is a Peter-Susan." Edmund's head drooped and he looked defeated. "Edmund…"

He looked up hopefully, only to be crushed at her soft words, "I'm sorry."

"So am I."  
With that he turned and left her at the mouth of her tent, tears streaming down her cheeks. Three hours later, Susan came in humming softly to herself. She was smiling and twirling around, and her cheeks were rosy. _She was probably with Peter_. And with that thought, Lucy began sobbing into her pillow once more.

Susan's forehead crinkled in confusion and she swept over to Lucy. "What's the matter, Lu?"

Lucy hiccupped, "N—nothing. D—don't let m—me bother y—you."

"Oh, Lucy! You can tell me what's wrong."

Lucy shook her head in the pillow mumbling, "No I c—can't!"

Susan stroked Lucy's hair and sat humming to her until Lucy fell asleep. In her dream it was raining, and there was a tall, dark figure standing in the middle of a cobble-stoned road. The person's head hung low and it looked as if he was crying. Lucy ran towards him, trying to comfort the sad man; but she couldn't move. She looked down at her feet and instead of seeing her feet; she saw agonizing chocolate brown eyes. They were pleading to her, and all she could do was cry on them. She sprinted towards the person and could finally reach him.

It was Edmund. He was crying and when he looked at her, she saw the same agonized eyes. Lucy screamed and tried to run the other way, but when she turned around she found herself drifting, and soon she was standing in the middle of the same cobble-stoned road. There was a fork in front of her. The left road showed a happy Peter and Susan, entwined with each other, kissing passionately; but it also showed agonized chocolate brown eyes, and the saddest looking, most handsome Edmund she had ever seen. The right road showed Susan slapping Peter, Susan crying, Peter crying, and it showed Edmund. Only, the Edmund it showed was the happiest he'd ever been. It showed Edmund grabbing Lucy playfully by the waist and carefully planting a tender kiss on her forehead. It showed Lucy sigh, and get lost in happy chocolate brown eyes. Lucy found herself walking towards the right, but then remembered the happy looking Peter and Susan.

She awoke from her dream with a start, and found that she had been sweating a great deal in her sleep. She pulled her damp hair into a bun, and turned over onto her back. She heard a _crack_ outside the tent and looked to the left to find a big lion-shaped shadow walking towards the forest line. Lucy walked to Susan's bed and shook her awake. "Su, Su get up!"

Susan woke up groggily, and mumbled; "No, Lucy! It's not even light out yet."

"Get up! Something weird's going on with Aslan."

Susan finally got up and put a cloak on. Lucy was already ready, and she ferociously tugged Susan out of the tent and into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Susan complained.

"To find out what Aslan's up to."

The girls walked for what seemed like four miles until they caught a glimpse of golden fur. The lion walked in between two big bushes and was met with loud cheers. The girls raced up to the bushes and peeked through the leaves to meet a terrible sight. A big crowd of people were standing around the Stone Table. They were carrying torches and knives. There were Ogres, Trolls, wolves, bull-headed men, spirits of evil trees and poisonous plants, Hags, and many other evil creatures. And right in the middle, standing by the Table was the Witch herself. She had an evil sneer placed on her face and suddenly she screamed,

"The fool! The fool has come. Bind him fast."

Aslan suddenly was being tugged and pulled in too many directions. Lucy cried out, but it was lost between all of the roaring and cheering. Susan advised her not to do that again. Aslan wasn't putting up a fight at all. Lucy knew that if he tried, he could rip everyone one of them to shreds with one swipe of his giant paws.

"Stop!" The Witch's harsh voice echoed, "Let him first be shaved!"

There was another cheer and Aslan's beautiful, golden mane was being shaved off of his huge lion body. Lucy couldn't help herself, she screamed, "Aslan!" as loud as she could. She could've whispered it for all the good it did. Susan took Lucy, cradled her in her arms, and rocked her back and forth.

They watched Aslan being stripped of his fur, and they both cried silent tears for the great lion. The Witch pulled out a big, silver knife and ordered for the beasts to bring Aslan up to the Table. Before giving the blow, she yelled,

"And now, who has won? Fool, did you think that by all this you would save the human traitor? Now I will kill you instead of him as our pact was and so the Deep Magic will be appeased. But when you are dead what will prevent me from killing him as well? And who will take him out of my hand _then_? Understand that you have given me Narnia forever, you have lost your own life and you have not saved his. In that knowledge, despair and die!"

And with that, she raised up her boney arm and struck down into the lion's heart with as much force as she could muster. Aslan's brown eyes were wide and then, slowly, they closed; ending his life forever.

**A/N: Sorry about the lenght of the chapter too...it's a little shorter than my other chapters, but oh well! I really liked her dream...that was really fun to write, and i wrote it really fast, so i'm sorry if you don't understand it. It makes sense to me. ha! anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and if you have any questions or suggestions please don't be hesitant to say them. I would really appreciate a lengthy review, and in return i will reply to it! YAY!!**


	14. Prisoner

**A/N: Short chapter...but a lot happens...sort of. I am so tired and didn't feel like adding more, sorry! idk if i like it, because i completely changed the original story line, but I think i'm going to like next chapter...maybe, I can't remember. sorry i'm rambling from sleep deprivation. well, i'm going to bed. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Prisoner**

Lucy was in ruins and Susan had to drag her behind a tree to keep them hidden. The monsters were retiring back into their camp, and Susan was not planning on getting caught. She lightly placed a hand over Lucy's mouth to shut her up; tears running down her own face. One of the monsters stopped and grunted, "Did you hear something?"

"No, but I thought I sawed a couple of hairs back behind that there tree."

Susan daringly poked her head around the tree and wasn't seen by the huge Ogre waddling towards them. Her eyes got wide, but then she kicked into action. Grabbing Lucy's arm, she pulled them behind a wider tree and crouched. Lucy was limp, and still in shock from Aslan. Susan whispered fiercely, "Lucy; get a hold on yourself! We could be killed if they see us!"

"Too late." Susan looked up to see a young man with black hair, tan skin, and dark black eyes. He was staring at her like he was about to eat her. Susan stood upright and protectively stood in front of Lucy. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one. The man took one step forward and Susan's fist instinctively flew out towards his face. She felt her knuckles connect with his jaw and smiled to herself; grateful that before her father died, he had taught her something of importance.

While the man's hands were flying up to his face to massage his jaw, Susan took the opportunity to kick him as hard as she could in the groin. The man screamed and crumpled over. They needed to leave—now! Some Ogres and Trolls heard the noise and made way toward Susan and Lucy. Lucy seemed to have come back to her senses, because she took off like a bat out of hell.

Susan was behind her and running as fast as her legs could carry her. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. Someone had shot her with an arrow. Her knee buckled and she fell over, Lucy saw this and ran back to her. "NO! Lucy get out of here!"

Obeying, Lucy sprinted forwards, hopefully to get help for her. The man came back and roughly picked up Susan. She flinched when he hit her wound, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

_No. I will not cry in front of them._

The man yanked out the arrow from the back of her thigh; and Susan let out a piercing scream. The man laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry; did I _hurt_ you?"

The Trolls and Ogres laughed along with him, and Susan was showered with spit. After an hour of limping, she was thrown onto the ground. Susan warily looked up to see a campsite, not as beautiful as theirs; but definitely a campsite. There was a large tent, big enough for twenty people to fit into it, and it was labeled: "Queen of Narnia".

The man grabbed a handful of Susan's hair and dragged her to the left. Susan ground her teeth together to keep from screaming out in pain. Her scalp was burning. She saw from the corner of her eye a room that said, "Dungeons".

Maybe there would be others in there; maybe she would have company, maybe Lucy's help would save them too. She was tossed into the tent, and she felt a rock connect with her head. She closed her eyes to keep from stinging with tears and she ripped off a sleeve of her dress. Using the sleeve, she dabbed at her head. Just as she suspected, blood was gushing from her forehead. She tied the sleeve around her head, and laid down on the ground, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

About fifteen minutes later the man was thrown into the tent; on his feet. He stumbled on the rock tripped right into Susan. She heard a loud, "Don't forget to tie up the prisoner next time then, you idiot!"

The man stepped on Susan's bad leg and she let a soft grunt escape her lips. The man cackled in pleasure and hoisted her up roughly to a pole. He twisted her arms behind her and cranked her wrists in uncomfortable positions; and he tied the rope fiercely around her wrists. Then, as if he thought she'd somehow escape, he wrapped her midriff up in rope. Soon, Susan was buried beneath bunches of rope, and having troubles breathing.

When he was done, he stood to look at his masterpiece. He studied Susan for longer than was necessary. Then, so swiftly, Susan didn't see it coming, he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. He was shoving his tongue in her mouth and Susan tried not to gag. She felt his lip trace her bottom lip and she bit down on it as hard as she could. She could taste the blood from it, and he shoved back in pain. Susan smiled to herself, and then found herself scared beyond all reason: he pulled out a dagger.

He had a wicked smile on his face as he approached her. Her eyes grew wide with fear, and she knew she was going to die. She could only picture one person—Peter. She pictured his perfect face, his bright blue eyes, his shaggy dirty blonde hair, the way his voice sounded when he laughed, their first kiss, the time he said he loved her…

Despite all of the pain she had been in previously with her physical wounds, this was by far the worst. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She had restrained from bawling when she was shot with an arrow, ripped a chunk of her skin off on her head, and from being tied up to a pole; but she couldn't stop from crying when she knew she'd never be able to see Peter's face again. Tears flowed down her face, and as if in an answered prayer, Peter came charging into the tent.

His eyes locked with hers and he saw the most agonizingly, painful, beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He stopped short and saw the man advancing on her with the dagger. He rushed forward with his sword and plunged it into his back, going right through to the front. Instead of retrieving his sword, he ran straight to Susan and placed his lips firmly on hers.

Susan kissed back with all of the force she had. Heat was rushing to her head, she was feeling even more uncomfortable against the pole, and her head was starting to hurt from the force of Peter's kiss; but she didn't think about any of these things while she kissed him. She tried not to think, and found that surprisingly easy. For no apparent reason, tears started streaming down her face, and she longed to wrap her arms around Peter's neck and place herself closer to him. His arms were in her hair and gently touching her face. He was kissing her with such compassion, Susan didn't know what she would've done if she didn't have that kiss—this kiss.

He must've realized that she was still tied onto the pole, because he pulled away from her. When he released her, all of the pain came rushing back at her, and she thought she was going to fall over, if she wasn't tied up to the pole. He swiftly took the sword from the man's back and sliced down the side of the ropes, freeing Susan's body. Then, more carefully, he chopped the chords from her wrists. The instant she was released, she wrapped herself around Peter. She hugged him with all she had, and she started sobbing into his chest.

He placed a comforting hand on her head, and rested his cheek on her head, murmuring, "It's alright, I'm here. Shhh."

Slowly, she tilted her head up to look at her favorite pair of blue-green eyes. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead, and noticed the bandage on it. "What happened?" Susan looked downward and he quickly said, "Never mind. I don't want to know…let's get you back."

He picked her up and cradled her in his strong arms. When they came out of the tent, it was the beginning of a new day, and Susan could make out the orange sun on the horizon. Peter ordered someone to get his sword.

It was so peaceful in his arms, and he smelled like his usual musky self. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head into his chest, and gently fell asleep.

**A/N: Aaaww...am i right? haha...PLEASE REVIEW!! and good night!!**


	15. Rescue

**A/N: Yay! 70 reviews! you guys make me so proud and happy! I really like this chapter...at least the part with Edmund and Lucy. it's so...so...well, i don't know...its just so. haha. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Rescue**

Lucy ran and ran as fast as she could back to the camp. Images kept flashing in her mind: the Witch's triumphant smile as she struck the forceful blow into the golden fur, Susan frantically dragging her behind a tree, a young man shooting Susan in the leg with an arrow, and the fast pace of her feet as they stamped on the muddy ground towards help. She could make out a yellow flap from a tent and sprinted even faster towards it. She started screaming.

Before she knew it, people were gathered all around her with worried faces. Peter shoved past everyone taking hold of his sister. He grabbed her shaking shoulders and steadied her. "Lucy! What's the matter?"

Lucy had to take a few deep breaths before she was able to speak. "S—Susan!" She could see the fear in Peter's eyes, and she started crying. "Peter, she was taken by the Witch! You need to s—save her!"

Suddenly Edmund was next to them, "What are you waiting for? Go save her!"

Peter stood up, ready to leave, but then turned back to Edmund and Lucy. "What about you, Lu?"

"I've got her. She'll be fine. Go save my sister!" Peter nodded and ran towards the snowy white Unicorn. Before taking off he looked warily back at Lucy. Lucy smiled reassuringly and he rode off into the dark woods.

When she turned back to Edmund, she found that he was staring at her, his brow crinkled in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f—fine." Her throat cackled from lack of water, and she thought she was going to pass out from exhaustion, but she didn't mention any of this to Edmund.

"Someone get her some water!"

Several people moved away busily searching for some water and Edmund gently scooped up Lucy. He reached her tent, went through the flap, and softly laid her down on her bed. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, remembering Aslan. "What's the matter Lucy?"

She sniffled, "Aslan." Edmund wondered in confusion, and Lucy continued, "Aslan is dead. The Witch killed him."

Edmund looked confused still and she trudged on, "Oh, Edmund! He sacrificed himself so that he could save you! Now, he's dead and she's planning on killing all of us!"

Edmund looked taken aback, and he swiftly back away from Lucy. He was shaking his head in disbelief, horrified. "No…n—no. That can't happen. NO!" He punched the nightstand next to Lucy's bed, and she heard a crack. His hand started bleeding and she jumped up with her sheets to stop the blood flowage.

She wrapped his hand and looked gingerly up into his eyes. He was in pain, and holding back tears. He collapsed onto the dirty ground and placed his head in his hands. Lucy followed him onto the ground and cradled his head in her arms. She whispered to him, "I'm sorry."

His head jerked up and he angrily looked into her eyes, "Sorry for what? That I wasn't just killed in the first place? Because that's what I'm sorry about! If she would've just killed me, things would be so much simpler! I could've died and you all would still have Aslan! You would've liked that wouldn't you?"

Lucy recoiled in pain. It felt as though he shoved a dagger through her heart. A few tears escaped her and she wrapped her arms around her knees, protecting herself from Edmund. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Softly, almost that you couldn't hear her she said, "You know that's not true."

But Edmund did hear her, and he whispered back, "I don't know that."

She slowly looked up at him. His eyes were full of love and longing. It broke her heart. "Edmund…"

He shook his head and walked out of the tent. Lucy stayed curled up by the nightstand crying and crying, until she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

Peter rode behind two centaurs and two jaguars. His heart was pounding, and he hoped that he wasn't too late. They reached the small clearing of tents and he silently ordered for everyone to be quiet. He really only brought them as back up, incase he was discovered. He just wanted to take Susan back, and leave them there until the battle.

Conveniently all of the tents were labeled, and all he had to do was find the one saying "Dungeons". He heard her sobbing and all he could picture was her small, perfectly round face staring at him with those ocean-filled eyes. He could see her full lips and rosy cheeks. Quickly he flew off his Unicorn and flung open the tent flaps. There was a man holding a dagger with clenched teeth staring at Susan with hatred. His lip was bloody and he looked banged up. Then he saw Susan's blood-streaked face, her tangled hair, bruised limbs, and tear-filled eyes.

Anger flooded through him so violently that before he knew it, he pierced his sword into the man's back. He had never taken a human life before, and what he just did disgusted him to no end. He thought he was going to vomit, but then he remembered who the man was trying to kill, and swiftly go over his illness. He didn't know what he would do without Susan's warm smile, her gentle touch, the way she could always cheer him up.

He looked at Susan's pained eyes and launched himself towards her. He violently grabbed her head in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her like he would never have the chance to kiss her again. He could feel her try to move her limbs around him, and he didn't feel her warms arms and legs entwining in his. It was then that he remembered she was tied up to the pole.

He pulled his sword out from the strangers back and swiped down the pole, and in an instant, Susan's body was freed from the ropes. He moved to her wrists, and carefully released her completely. He was hugged forcefully from her, and he placed one hand on top of her tangled hair murmuring gently, "I love you." He knew she couldn't hear him, but he kept on repeating it over and over until he heard her sweet voice muttering the same three words.

He returned to camp with Susan in his lap, contently asleep. Reluctantly he handed her over to some Tree-Women, who he knew would heal her wounds. He was offered healing also, but declined it. All he needed was a bath. He jogged over to Lucy's tent to check on her. He opened the flaps to find Lucy curled up on the floor sobbing. He ran over to her and picked her up. "What's wrong, Lu?"

She clenched her teeth and looked up at him with agonized eyes. Her hazel eyes were red and there were streaks of dry tears running down her cheeks. "N—nothing. Did you find Susan?"

Peter nodded, "Yes. But what's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head once more. Peter was becoming angry. Whoever did this to her was going to pay for it. "Tell me Lucy." His voice was hard and stern, demanding to know what happened.

The only thing Lucy could choke out was one word…one name. "Edmund." And with that she fell asleep. Peter waited for her breathing to become steady before he ran back to his tent and flung open the tent flaps, his sword drawn. He found Edmund awake and staring at the floor. Peter flung him up against a pole with one hand, and with his other, he pointed the tip of his sword at Edmund's throat.

"What the hell did you do to Lucy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Honestly Peter, put the sword down!"

"Shut the hell up! You told me she was going to be fine, and you lied! You lied to me you bastard!"

Edmund's eyes widened and he looked at Peter confused. "She's fine!"

"Do you call fine, curled up on the ground crying your eyes out?" He laughed evilly, "Because that is _not_ my definition of fine!"

Edmund's eyes were full of pain once again, "What?" His voice was soft and caring.

Peter loosened his grip on Edmund, and set him on the ground. "Yeah…she was crying." With extreme self control, he put his sword back into its sheath and sat down on his bed. "I asked her what's wrong and all she could say was your name."

Edmund shook his head, "No, it's nothing like that. I didn't mean to hurt her…it's just that…well…" Edmund did not want to be the one to tell Peter that he and his sister might be more than friends. He quickly thought of something sensible, "Aslan is dead."

Peter's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Yes, he sacrificed himself for me. We're in this on our own."

Peter shook his head, "No! How are we going to win without him?"

Edmund shrugged, "I don't know...is Susan okay?"

Peter smiled to Edmund. Edmund could see happiness in Peter's eyes and a love that Edmund wished he could share with Lucy. At that moment, he understood why Lucy and he couldn't be together while Peter and Susan were together. He held back all of the emotions he was feeling and waited for Peter's response.

"Yes…she—she's getting washed up and healed. She has some nasty wounds, but she'll be alright."

Edmund nodded and got into bed. "Good night."

Peter mumbled, "Night." He was staring into space, and a small smiled tugged at his lips before Edmund's eyes closed to a shut.

**A/N: Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	16. Retrieving More Numbers

**A/N: Hello again! So sorry for the llllooonnnnggg update! I am sooo busy! Anyway...I had a lot of questions about why Lucy and Ed can't be together. Well, I for one would think it would be totally weird if I dated my sister's boyfriend's brother. It would be soooo awkward! If you understand what I mean, then there you go; if you don't, then I'm sorry but deal with it. haha...anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Retrieving More Numbers**

Susan woke up and found Lucy curled up in her bed next to her. She was probably having nightmares or something. Susan carefully stepped over her and walked into the sun. She shielded her eyes from the light, and remembered what happened to her last night. It seemed like it was a nightmare changed into a dream when Peter rescued her. She didn't normally get the night in shining armor to save her, but last night was proof. She loved Peter more than anything, and he loved her back. Her heart swelled at the memory of their passionate kiss. She smiled and sat down next to the beautiful blue river, running her hand through the water.

It was about an hour before Lucy emerged from the tent, groggily rubbing her eyes. Susan looked up and smiled at the sleepy figure. "Good morning, Lu!"

Lucy slouched over to Susan, and put her feet in the river. She looked up at Susan with pained eyes, and she sharply turned her head. Susan saw a tear hit the water and became worried.

"Lucy! What's the matter?"

She sniffed, "Nothing. I'm fine."

She looked over at Susan with fake happiness on her face. Susan tentatively replied, "Alright…"

The girls sat there for awhile, without speech when Lucy suddenly remembered something. "Aslan!"

Susan's head jerked up and she stammered, "W—what about him?"

"He's probably rotting or something! We should take him back down here!"

Susan nodded and the girls ran towards the Stone Table. They passed Peter and Edmund's tent and they both slowed, peeking inside to see if they were awake. They could hear loud snores emerging from inside, and resumed their run.

They reached the bushes from where they were hiding only last night, and they stopped, breathless. The memories came hurtling back at them and they both let out sobs of agony. Susan struggled through the big bushes, and looked up to see Aslan laying on the Stone Table, still dead. She knew he was still dead, but she couldn't help but feel all of her hope squashed in that one moment. Without him, the White Witch was sure to triumph, and despite all of their efforts; they were useless without him. Susan cried harder when she the thought of Peter lying in a bloody field came to her.

Lucy stepped up to the Table and wrapped an arm around the massive lion. Susan followed suit and the girls both cried into his prickly stubble. His beautiful fur was gone, and he was cold as could be. Lucy suddenly tried tugged violently at the chords tied around him, but was only digging them in deeper. Susan let more tears escape.

She could hear tiny scampering coming towards them and Susan looked down to see twenty mice scrambling towards Aslan. Susan jumped up and screamed, away from the mice. Lucy rolled her pretty eyes and said, "They're just cutting the ropes Susan; settle down."

Susan's face flushed from embarrassment, and she resumed her spot next to Aslan. The girls stayed there for awhile longer, when they heard footsteps coming from the bushes. They ran behind two trees and looked around them to find Peter and Edmund climbing the hill. Peter yelled out, "Susan? Lucy?"

Susan emerged from the tree and tackled Peter to the ground. Her face lit up into a smile and she started laying tiny kisses all over Peter's face. Peter laughed and gently rolled her off of him. He stood up and hauled Susan up with him. He stepped closer to her and wrapped a hand around her lower waist. Susan leaned into him and they looked into each other's eyes. Susan looked up at him, "Hello."

He chuckled, "It's nice to see you so happy."

"Well I _am_ with you."

He smiled, before he kissed her.

* * *

Lucy emerged from her tree much slower than Susan had. She went around and tapped Edmund on his back. Edmund turned around quickly and saw that it was only Lucy. He lowered his guard and took a step back. Lucy looked quickly at the ground and fidgeted with her hands. Lucy and Edmund glanced over at their siblings kissing rather forcefully, and both blushed. Edmund looked slowly down at Lucy and whispered, "I get it now."

Lucy looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud crack coming from the Stone Table. Susan and Peter broke apart, and Lucy jumped. Edmund looked angrily at the bushes, and ran straight through them; Lucy hurriedly following. She had to run twice as fast as Edmund's half run to keep up. Peter and Susan soon followed and the four of them stared at the empty Stone Table.

The Stone Table was broken in two, and Aslan's body wasn't lying on it anymore. They stood in shock, frozen. Suddenly the Aslan emerged from the horizon and walked slowly towards the group. Lucy and Susan gasped and Peter grabbed Susan's hand. Susan wrapped a skinny arm delicately around Peter's strong torso. Aslan greeted them with a nod, and Lucy burst out, "Aslan!"

She ran towards him and threw her arms around his mane. All of his fur was back, and his face looked like its noble self. "Oh, Aslan! How—how can this be?"

Aslan smiled and explained, "The Witch did not know about the Deeper Magic, which says that if a willing victim was killed who had done no treachery, the table would crack and death itself would work backward."

Their eyes grew wide and soon, they were all hugging Aslan. Aslan looked to Peter with disappointment in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Peter looked confused and suddenly Aslan roared. Peter took several steps back, pulling Susan with him. Lucy stayed by the lion, and Edmund only took one step back, because of the noise.

Aslan growled, "Do you not care at all for the people of Narnia? Do you want the Witch to continue her reign? Do you wish for all of the good creatures of Narnia to die?"

Peter looked confused and he tightened his grip on Susan. Susan wished he'd loosen his grip, because he was hurting her. "Wha—what are you talking about?"

"The battle! The battle is now! The battle is today. The battle is coming!"

Susan thought that by Aslan's use of "the battle" it had sunk into Peter's head. Peter nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry, sir."

And with that Peter walked away. He didn't say goodbye to Susan at all, and she felt her heart break. What if Peter died out there? He didn't say anything to her. Susan's lip trembled and she struggled to keep her tears in. Edmund curtly nodded at Aslan and followed Peter away from the Stone Table. Lucy spoke out, "I need to go too Aslan."

Aslan shook his head, "No, you and Susan shall come with me."

Without another word, Lucy climbed up on his great golden back. Susan looked worriedly into his eyes, and he spoke more hushed, "Peter will be fine, have faith in him."

Susan nodded and hoisted herself onto his back. At once, he took off in a sprint. Susan violently grabbed Lucy, who violently grabbed Aslan's mane. It was the best experience of her life. They were going about twice as fast as any horse could go, Aslan's soft mane was flying back in their face, tickling their noses. Aslan never missed his footing, and he moved swiftly forward, never pausing, never hesitating. He moved fluently, and Susan closed her eyes against the cool wind coming onto her face. All she could hope was that Peter and Edmund would be alright. She didn't want either of them to die, she wasn't sure she could live without them.

Suddenly Aslan stopped and she opened her eyes. They were inside the White Witch's castle. There were stone figures everywhere, some with pleading faces, others terrified, and still others brave and noble. There was one lion with a smile on it's face, and Susan couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to be funny.

Susan and Lucy elegantly slid off Aslan's back and stood back. Aslan walked up to a Faun. Lucy let out tears and whispered, "Mr. Tumnus."

Susan reached out and held Lucy close, comforting her. Aslan breathed on him, and Lucy's head jerked up in curiosity. Suddenly the Faun started to thaw out of the stone, if that was possible, and he stretched. Lucy ran towards him and wrapped her short arms around his waste. Mr. Tumnus looked startled, and then pleased. He hugged Lucy back and then looked up at Susan. He smiled to her, and Susan blushed. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was intruding, so she went to watch Aslan thaw out the other poor creatures.

Some started collapsing after Aslan thawed them, so Susan would stand behind them and catch them, propping them upright once more. Aslan walked up to a young couple, intertwined together and breathed on them. The woman was crying into the man's chest and the man had one hand on her head and the other holding hers. His face was brave and he was looking down at his beloved. It warmed Susan's heart and once more she yearned for Peter.

The man thawed first and the woman thawed second. She almost fell over, but the man caught her. "Tom!"

The woman lurched forward and passionately kissed Tom. They pulled apart and cried tears of joy for being together. Susan smiled, and tried not to think of the danger Peter was in.

Soon, everyone was thawed out, and Aslan was reciting instructions. They were to follow into the battle, to fight for Narnia. The slow people were to ride with someone fast, and children were to stay back at camp. Lucy and Mr. Tumnus leaped up onto Aslan's back. Susan looked around and the smiling lion came up to her, "May I offer some assistance, Your Majesty?"

Susan smiled at him, "Thank you, sir."

She gently climbed onto the lion's back and he took off sprinting. Susan held onto his mane, and found that it whipped her in the face, instead of gently falling back on it as Aslan's had. His footing was much worse, and she didn't enjoy this ride, as she had with Aslan's. They stopped briefly at camp, and Aslan dismissed the children.

They were off again, towards the battle. They arrived to see a large amount of black specks across the field charging at what was obviously the Narnians. Susan thought that they had a lot of people, but they were definitely lacking in numbers. Susan watched in horror as she saw a pale, young man in the lead, on a beautiful white unicorn cry out, "FOR NARNIA!" He took off charging into what looked like his death.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I am soooo excited for next chapter! it's not done, so don't expect it any time soon, but i know what's going to happen, so i'm pretty pumped up! PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh- and please feel free to ask any questions...it's not like i have anything better to do.**


	17. The Battle for Narnia

**A/N: Okay...very long chapter. Very very different from the book and movie. I'm a little confused as to why last chapter only got two reviews...but whatever. Thank you to my reviewers.**

**Don-Jam: Thank you so much for sticking with this, even though you disagree. and i promise you that you will find out about the whole Lucy/Edmund thing eventually...I don't know when yet...probably in the sequel. Just hang in there...all your questions will be answered eventually! Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Battle for Narnia**

Peter hurried down the hill with Edmund keeping pace beside him. He reached the campsite and bellowed, "EVERYONE GET OVER HERE NOW!"

After a minute of scratching, thumping, and scampering; everyone was gathered around the two young kings staring intently at Peter. Peter heaved a great sigh and waited for everyone to settle down and be quiet. "I have just spoken to Aslan," he was speaking as loud as he could without yelling, "He says that the battle is coming, that the battle is now. I need you all to report to your stations, ready and armed. We will be ready to fight when the Witch shows up, we will stop her, and we will triumph!"

There was a great applause and then movement to get ready. Peter walked to the river and splashed his face with water; he needed to have a clear head. He heard Edmund emerge from the tent with his chain mail on, ready to fight. Peter shook his head and jogged towards the same golden tent. He forcefully threw his chain mail on. Right as he was about to go through the tent, he remembered something.

He never once said goodbye to Susan, never told her he loved her, and didn't look back at her as he ran down back to the camp. He could imagine her tear-streaked face, the agonized look in her eyes, and the way her lip trembled when she was sad. The scary part about all of this was that he didn't seem to care. All he could think about was the war, and winning it to save Narnia and please Aslan. He had no clue where these thoughts were coming from, but he hoped they were just nerves. He did love Susan, he was sure he did. Maybe he only loved her because she was the only thing he could have right now…no, he loved her more than that. He always thought about her, didn't he? After thinking about it more, he realized he didn't think about her all that much; that maybe what he felt for her wasn't love. Maybe he just liked her a lot…he wasn't sure. What he was sure about was the fact that the war was starting, and that he should get his ass outside.

He trudged out into the center of the commotion and led the group downward, towards the battlefield. He set up the "battlers"; the ones who would run into the field with swords and claws and slash open anything that didn't have a golden lion on it, on the flat part of the hill, to run down on the enemies. The "fliers" were hiding behind, in the trees. They were to fly above the battle and drop boulders onto the Witch's "battlers". Then he had the "stringers". They stood at the peak of the hill, and they were to shoot down the Witch's "battlers". But if the witch had "fliers", that was the "stringers" first priority. He sighed, and hoped that Susan would stay behind at the campsite. He told himself it was so that she wouldn't get hurt, but he knew it was so that he wouldn't have to see her, and face telling her what his newfound feelings for her were. Another part of him hoped for her to come, he could use her as a "stringer", she never missed. But that was plain stupid; she would have a chance of getting hurt.

He saw a line form on the far side of the opposite hill. The battle field was more like a battle valley. There were two enormous hills facing each other and in between them, was a large valley, where the battle would take place. Peter saw the line form into more of a huge cluster of black things, waiting to tear him apart. They were outnumbered. There were too many of the black and gray people, and too little of the gallant gold and red. Peter wanted to puke; he wanted to lie down and go to sleep. He did not want to be responsible for all of these Narnian lives.

Slowly, tiredly, he trudged to the front of the battle line. He looked over at Edmund, who gave him a solemn nod, braced himself, and cried out as loud as he could, "FOR NARNIA!"

* * *

Susan and Lucy watched in horror as Peter and Edmund charged down the hill. Susan watched Peter slash two heads, five arms, and three more heads off of the Witch's battlers. Aslan immediately sprinted to our side of the hill, followed by the lion Susan was riding on. The lion bucked Susan off of him, and ran swiftly down the hill, into the action. Many others followed. Susan walked over to a group with bows and arrows, and found her bow laying neatly in a line. Hers was in the middle. She picked up the familiar brown and green bow, and fingered the string. It was perfect. If anyone attempted to kill Peter, Susan would get there first.

Lucy followed her over, but found no bow for herself. She trudged off to sit next to Mr. Tumnus, who couldn't do anything but watch.

Susan saw Peter thrust his sword up hard into the sky, striking nothing. She wondered what would make him do that, but soon found out what. Thousands of birds arose from the trees and glided over the battlefield. Some dropped heavy boulders onto the enemies, and some swooped down and clawed at enemy's faces, tearing them to shreds. Normally this would make Susan queasy, but she had Peter to think about, and she only had eyes for him. Then she remembered Edmund, and pulled aside a tiny dwarf, who she knew had almost as good a shot as hers.

Frantically she whispered, "Anyone that so much as goes into a ten foot radius of Edmund, shoo them down."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Susan nodded, and went back down to look at Peter. A man with a bull's head was running at him, with a sword pierced out in front of him. Peter was battling an Ogre, and using all of his strength to win. Susan's eyes grew wide with fear, but she strung her bow quickly, took aim, and soon there was no bull man trudging at Peter. Susan wanted so much to shoot down the Ogre, but Peter was moving too much, and she might have shot him. She contented herself with shooting down the creatures creeping up behind Peter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting next to Mr. Tumnus with a scowl on her face. "I just wish I could help! I feel like I'm doing nothing, and—" She stopped short. She was going to say _and Edmund might be in trouble_, but decided it best not to. Instead she said, "And Peter might get killed."

Mr. Tumnus nodded, and replied, "You will have your turn, Lucy. Be patient, think of all the lives you will save with your magical cordial. You will be known as Lucy the Caring Healer. Be patient, child. You will have your turn."

Lucy slumped down and searched for Edmund with her chocolate brown eyes. She found him, and he was battling a Troll. He pierced his sword straight through the Troll's arm. The Troll acted like nothing had happened, and kept trying to squish Edmund's head. Lucy let her eyes stray towards a dwarf, near her trying to shoot down the Troll. His tongue was sticking out in concentration and there was a line of sweat across his brow.

Realization hit Lucy square in the face, as she saw the dwarf release the arrow. The arrow went straight into Edmund's leg. Lucy ran over the dwarf. _Stupid, stupid dwarf! Why would he shoot at the Troll, when he was so close to Edmund! Idiot!_

She shoved him aside, and grabbed his bow. Fury boiled up in her face, and the dwarf willingly backed off. Mr. Tumnus grabbed a hold of the dwarf, and comforted him to stop crying. Lucy knew she wasn't very skilled with a bow, but she also knew that it was very important to keep Edmund alive.

She looked back down at Edmund, who was lying on the bloody grass in pain, rolling around. The Troll sneered and raised a foot over Edmund's head. Lucy whispered "no" as she strung her bow. She barely had time to take aim, before her arrow went straight through the Troll's heart. The Troll grabbed at his chest and fell over backwards, landing on a small dwarf, crushing him to his death.

Lucy didn't have time to realize that she had just killed someone—or something—all she could do was keep shooting down the evil creatures trying to hurt Edmund.

* * *

Edmund was lying on the ground in pain. He had never experienced being shot by an arrow before, and it felt like his whole leg was on fire. He wondered why he hadn't been killed yet. _Why hasn't the Troll killed me yet? I'm an easy target. Just kill me already, it will be better than having to go through this pain._

All he could think about was one pair of chocolate brown eyes, streaked with tears, staring at him with the most compassion he had ever had. Still wondering why he hadn't died yet, he looked towards the Narnian hill. He looked down the line towards a small girl, with a slightly torn pink dress, and her brown crinkled with absolute concentration. Lucy was fiercely shooting arrow after arrow towards Edmund. Edmund looked towards the falling creatures. They would get within a twenty foot radius, and drop dead from a small arrow, forcefully delivered from a small girl. He smiled before he closed his eyes from the shooting pains from his leg.

* * *

Peter finished off the Ogre, after about fifteen minutes of intense fighting. He allowed himself a short breather before looking for the White Witch. He knew that once she was finished, the battle would be over, and it would only be a matter of time before every member of hers was dead, and Narnia would triumph in happiness. He stood up and saw a glimpse of white. She was wearing a stiff, white dress, with sparkles of blue. Her hair was in an elegant up do. It didn't look as though she should be fighting in a battle; it looked to him like she should be dancing in a beautiful ball. Her black hair glistened in the sun, and Peter couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He knew why it was so easy for Edmund to trust her.

She was so different from Susan. Susan's brown hair was streaked with bits of ginger and honey, while the Witch's was pure black. Susan's eyes were a deep, warm blue, while the Witch's were a light sparkling cold blue. The Witch's features were womanly, and pointed, while Susan's were rounded and childish. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he continued to let himself think these things for awhile longer, before heading straight towards her, trying to kill her.

The Witch caught sight of Peter and sneered. Peter mistook it as a smile and stopped dead in his tracks. It so beautiful he lost all train of thought, and he sprinted towards her. All he wanted to do was be by this beautiful woman. His eyes were half open as he sleepily skipped towards her.

* * *

Susan watched in confusion as Peter dropped his sword and walked towards the Witch. She didn't know why he was walking willingly to what would be his death, but Susan wouldn't let it happen. She strung her bow and shot it at the Witch. The Witch must've knew that was coming because with one wave of her wand, the arrow stopped and fell to the ground. Susan's heart lurched, and she knew Peter was going to die. Why wasn't he running away from her? WHY? He stepped onto her sledge and wrapped his arms around her. At first the Witch looked disgusted, but then as she realized what he was doing, she looked pleased.

_What the hell is going on?_

The Witch gently held Peter's head in her hands and tenderly kissed him slightly on the lips. "NO!" Susan screamed and flung herself forwards, into the valley. A golden blob knocked her over and leaped into the air towards the Witch and Peter. Susan realized that the golden blob was Aslan, and that he was instantly pushing Peter away. With one great swipe of his paw, the Witch disappeared. She just evaporated into thin air, along with the rest of her army.

Susan let out sobs of fury, happiness, confusion, and love. She had no clue what to think right now. Peter just kissed the person Susan hated the most. What was running through his head, Susan didn't know. She just sat on the hill, hugging herself, trying to sort out all of her thoughts, wondering what the hell just happened.

**A/N: Well hopefully you liked it. Please Review, and tell me!! I love you all!!**


	18. Help!

Hey guys! I'm back! It's been what?—Two months? Three? Yeah…well sorry about that! This isn't a chapter (obviously) but it is pretty crucial. See my last chapter I kind of just pulled out of my ass and I have no clue what to do next! Please, please help me out here. It's the future of Behind the Wardrobe at stake!

So…Let's see, I had Peter questioning his thoughts about Susan. You'll see why later, I promise! But I don't know why I had her kiss him. I think I'm gonna have it so that Aslan explains he was under a spell or something. Then I'm gonna have Peter question himself if he really thought it was a curse or not. I don't know, something like that. So, if you're okay with that let me know. I've obviously been suffering from some major writer's block. I haven't given up on it yet! So if you like this idea and want me to continue with the story then please review! If you have any other ideas or changes that want to be made, please review! Help me out here guys! Thanks, and sorry for the little rant. =]


End file.
